Le Coupable Idéal
by Jeni Kat
Summary: All Humans... Comment une simple dispute peut faire de Kol Mikaelson le suspect numéro 1 dans une enquête pour meurtre alors qu'il célèbre ses fiançailles avec Elena Gilbert ? / O.S centré sur Kol - Elena mais avec aussi du Elijah - Katherine... Rating M pour du lemon et autres !


******Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

En vue d'un nouveau défi avec mon amie Missy, voici donc un nouvel O.S que je peux enfin vous faire partager. Voici les conditions du défi, et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :

Univers : Libre

Contexte : Se passe en univers pénitencier

Résumé : Histoire libre

Conditions

Nombre de pages : Minimum 5  
Mots à placer : Abat-jour. Emberlificoter  
Rating : M

Idée à placer : Présence obligatoire d'un bisou. Amitié entre deux personnes (pas forcément détenu)

Phrase à placer : « Ils sont trop occupés à faire tourner sept fois leur langue dans la bouche de l'autre. » « Voler, c'est mal »

* * *

**Le Coupable Idéal**

_**Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt !**_

_**Le ton montait entre les deux individus près du lac. Seules les étoiles qui commençaient à recouvrir le tapis bleu du ciel furent les témoins de cet échange plus que mouvementé.**_

_« Je ne peux plus faire ça. »_

_« On avait un accord. Je t'ai payé, n'oublie pas, et tu étais partante. »_

_« J'en ai marre, c'est clair ? Pourquoi tu ne leur fous pas un peu la paix ? Quoi qu'on fasse ils ne se sépareront pas, et à moi ça ne m'apporte rien. »_

_« Allez, ne me laisse pas tomber, on y est presque. »_

_« Tu crois à tout prix qu'elle va te tomber dans les bras alors qu'elle ne t'aimera jamais. Laisse tomber ! »_

_« Mais enfin… »_

_« N'insiste pas d'accord ? Je ne veux plus essayer de les séparer. Ce qu'on lui a fait ce soir-là est déjà assez tordu pour que j'accepte de continuer. Je me sens coupable. »_

_« Il croit qu'il a couché avec toi, prenons le à notre avantage. »_

_« Mais je n'ai pas couché avec lui, on s'est contenté de le droguer et de le ramener chez moi. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de te rendre ce service, de toute façon ça ne rime à rien tout ça. Il faudrait peut-être que tu tournes la page. »_

_« On avait un accord, et j'entends bien le respecter, avec ou sans ton aide. »_

_« Je te balancerais. »_

_« Je crois pas non ! »_

_« Alors c'est que tu me connais mal. On a tout essayé pour les séparer et ça n'a pas marché. Fin de notre accord ! »_

_**La jeune femme, qui avait fait place à un visage déterminé, se détourna de son interlocuteur masculin afin de s'en aller, mais l'individu ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il n'était pas question qu'elle trahisse leur accord… La panique le gagna lorsqu'il la vit plonger la main dans la poche de son gilet. Il se jeta sur elle en lui bloquant les bras puis la main qui était dans sa poche. Elle cria sur la surprise de l'assaut et tenta de se défaire de cette attaque. Il était bien trop costaud comparé à elle, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Si elle ne pouvait pas se débattre, alors elle prit le terrain comme avantage. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à faire basculer leurs poids, s'en suivit une chute le long de la pente dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La jeune femme eut l'impression qu'une éternité avait passée entre le moment de la chute et le moment de la collision… ou plutôt du plongeon. Ils finirent leur course dans le lac. Elle émergea la première et tenta de s'échapper… Mais il émergea à son tour mais cette fois, il lui tira les cheveux, ce qui lui arracha un cri avant qu'elle ne retombe dans l'eau, le cri étouffé par la tasse… L'homme la maîtrisa alors qu'elle se débattait. Elle réussit à sortir la tête de l'eau, à se mettre sur ses jambes après lui avoir mordu le poignet avec autant de force qu'elle le pu. La prise sur ses longs cheveux blonds se relâcha. Se retournant, elle lui donna un grand coup de genoux à l'entrejambe, le bloquant le temps qu'elle atteigne la rive, mais à peine eut-elle mit un pied hors de l'eau, elle fut à nouveau assaillit et sa tête cogna sur une pierre. A moitié assommée, elle se retourna sur le dos, groggy, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de main puissante lui obstruent la trachée. Un genou sur son sternum, elle entendit un craquement provenir de son propre corps à mesure que le manque d'air se fit ressentir. Elle porta les mains au visage de son agresseur et tenta de le déstabiliser et réussi même à le griffer jusqu'à lui en arracher la peau…mais elle renonça à mesure que sa trachée céda…**_

_**Quand il desserra ses mains de la gorge de la jeune femme sous lui, l'homme réalisa soudain l'atrocité de la chose. Il venait de la tuer. Il tenta de la réanimer mais… pas assez vite. Elle était morte… Il avait commis un meurtre. Du sang tomba sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il porta une main à son nez, et la panique le gagna à nouveau. S'éloignant du corps, il déchira une manche de sa chemise et le porta à son nez pour stopper l'écoulement de sang. En voyant le visage rougit de la fille, il se précipita sur elle et lui ôta le sang avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…**_

* * *

_**Le lendemain !**_

**De garde au poste de police, Stefan Salvatore clôturait un rapport concernant le vol d'une voiture, qui avait été retrouvé seulement deux heures après la plainte déposée par le propriétaire, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'un des policiers de garde.**

« Stefan, on vient de recevoir un appel. Le corps d'ne jeune femme vient d'être retrouvée sur les rives du lac, le Shérif est déjà sur place et elle vous attend. »

« Je me mets en route. » dit Stefan.

« Je préviens le Shérif de votre départ. » dit le policier.

**Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux dit, Stefan dû descendre, à pied, une pente inclinée qui menait au lac, non sans faire attention au périmètre de sécurité placé autour de cet endroit même. Il retrouva Elizabeth Forbes - Shérif de la ville et mère de Caroline Forbes, la meilleure amie du jeune homme - sur les bords du lac. Pearl, une femme d'origine asiatique et médecin légiste de l'hôpital général de Mystic Falls, était déjà en train d'examiner le corps.**

« Stefan, te voilà ! » souffla Liz en voyant son meilleur élément arriver.

« Comment est-elle morte ? » demanda Stefan en désignant la victime.

« Elle est morte par strangulation, de toute évidence. J'ai relevé des traces de Pétéchie dans les yeux, preuve qu'elle a bien été étouffée. » exposa Pearl.

« On a son identité ? » voulut savoir Stefan.

« Oui. » dit Liz. « Et je crains que nous allons devoir interroger un de tes beaux-frères, Stefan. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda ce dernier.

**Liz fit un signe de la tête à Pearl, et cette dernière tourna la tête de la victime vers Stefan, qui reconnu immédiatement la jeune femme.**

« Ça ne peut pas être lui, Liz. Il est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. » assura Stefan.

« Il a été vu en train de se disputer avec la victime hier dans la journée. » lui apprit-elle.

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ça n'est pas une preuve. » dit Stefan.

« Je dois quand même l'interroger. » dit Liz. « J'ai demandé un mandat d'amener contre lui, je l'aurais d'ici vingt minutes. »

« Vous allez l'arrêter ? » souffla Stefan.

« Exactement ! » acquiesça Liz.

« Je vais le faire. » dit Stefan.

_**Résidence des Mikaelson !**_

**Autour de la grande table de la salle à manger, toutes les personnes proches des deux futurs mariés étaient réunies pour partager un bon repas pour fêter leurs fiançailles. Ce ne fut que rire et pleurs aux éclats pendant plus d'une heure. Il manquait une personne chère au cœur d'Elena Gilbert, mais celle-ci avait eu un empêchement professionnel. Elena se consola en pensant qu'elle verrait cette personne le jour où elle descendrait l'allée jusqu'à l'autel, pour épouser son futur époux, Kol. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser devant tout le monde…**

**Mais cette soirée, qui s'était pourtant déroulée dans la plus grande des sérénités, allait être perturbé dans les prochaines minutes. On sonna à la porte, mettant ainsi fin aux rires. Esther Mikaelson, mère de famille de six enfants et donc la mère de Kol, se leva de table et alla ouvrir…**

… **Elle revint au bout d'une minute seulement… mais pas seule. Stefan était là, vêtu de son uniforme de travail. La mine grave qu'il arborait alerta chaque personne présente… y comprit sa femme, Rebekah.**

« Stefan, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta venue ? Tu n'es pas censé travailler ce soir ? » demanda Mikael, le père de Kol.

« Je suis vraiment navré de vous interrompre Mikael mais, si je suis là ce soir c'est pour Kol. Je dois l'emmener au poste, le shérif Forbes à un mandat d'amener à son nom. » expliqua Stefan en montrant le document.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Elena en se levant de sa chaise. « Stefan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Kol, lève-toi s'il te plaît, et les mains derrières le dos. » dit Stefan.

« Tu ne vas pas arrêter mon frère tout de même ! » protesta Klaus.

**A présent, tout le monde était debout. **

« Kol ! » répéta Stefan.

**Kol se leva, sachant très bien que ça ne servait à rien de ne pas obéir à un représentant de la loi, puis, dépassant Elena, mit les mains devant lui en évidence. Stefan alla vers Kol et lui mit les menottes tout en disant :**

« Kol Mikaelson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Alexia Branson… »

« QUOI ? »

« Lexi ? Morte mais… » balbutia Kol. « Stefan je te jure que je n'ai rien fais. »

« Vous avez le droit de faire appel à un avocat… »

« C'est bon je connais mes droits Stefan. » dit Kol. « Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi je suis arrêté pour un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis. Je la connaissais à peine cette fille! »

« Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de venir t'arrêter le soir de tes fiançailles, devant ta famille ? » claqua Stefan. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé de convaincre le Shérif que tu n'y étais pour rien ? »

« Il fait seulement son travail fils, on sait que tu n'as rien fais. » lui assura Mikael.

« Kol, surtout ne dis rien, d'accord ? » lui conseilla son frère Elijah. « Tu ne dis rien jusqu'à l'arrivée de ton avocat. »

**Lorsque Stefan fit sortir Kol de la maison, Elena éclata en sanglot et failli s'écrouler au sol si Finn, l'un des frères de Kol, ne l'avait pas retenu.**

_**Département de la police de Mystic Falls !**_

_**Salle d'interrogatoire !**_

**Kol sentait ses paupières s'alourdir à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il était dans cette salle d'interrogatoire depuis des heures lui semblait-il, et déjà il n'en pouvait plus. Le jeune homme, qui avait été délesté de ses chaînes de métal, se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant bruyamment. La fatigue du travail de ces derniers jours se faisait ressentir. Il avait obtenu il y a une semaine à peine son diplôme pour être pompier, et il aurait dû intégrer la base centrale de Mystic Falls d'ici deux jours, mais avec ce retournement de situation…**

**Pourquoi l'accusait-on de meurtre ?**

**La porte s'ouvrit…**

« Monsieur Mikaelson, comment vous vous sentez ? » demanda le Shérif.

« Comme si ça vous faisait quelque chose. » répondit Kol en soupirant.

**Refermant la porte derrière elle, le Shérif Forbes alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de son suspect N°1, puis, posa un dossier sur la table.**

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » demanda Kol.

« Comme si vous ne le savez pas ! » répondit à son tour le Shérif.

« Je n'ai pas tué Lexi. » martela Kol. « Je vais devoir le dire en quelle langue ? »

« Des témoins vous ont vu vous disputer avec elle le jour de sa mort, qui remonte à hier. » dit le Shérif.

« Le fait qu'on se soit disputés ne veut pas dire que je l'ai tué, et vous le savez très bien. » dit Kol. « Vous n'avez pas de preuve alors pourquoi vous m'avez arrêté _moi _? Parce que j'ai eu une aventure avec elle ? Vous êtes en train de rouiller Shérif. »

« Quel était le motif de votre dispute ? » voulut savoir Liz.

« Elle voulait me convaincre de renoncer à mon mariage avec Elena. » répondit Kol.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le Shérif.

« Parce qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle n'était qu'une simple erreur pour moi, j'étais soûl quand j'ai couché avec elle, et ma connerie a failli me coûter Elena. » expliqua-t-il. « Je vous le répète, je la connaissais à peine cette fille. »

« Elena vous a donc pardonné. » dit Liz.

« On ne serait pas sur le point de nous marier si ça n'avait pas été le cas. » s'exaspéra-t-il.

**Le silence ce fit quelques secondes, avant que le Shérif n'ouvre le dossier et n'en sorte des photos… Des photos qu'elle plaça sous les yeux de Kol… Ce dernier, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été amoureux de Lexi, eut un haut le cœur en voyant les photos… Lexi, morte…**

« Si vous espérez avoir des aveux en me montrant ces photos, alors vous perdez votre temps. » dit Kol. « Je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Où étiez-vous hier soir entre vingt-deux heures et minuit ? » demanda le Shérif.

« Avec Elena. » répondit-il avant de regarder le Shérif droit dans les yeux et de dire avec mépris : « Vous voulez peut-être que je vous dise dans quelle position on s'est envoyé en l'air ? »

« Quelqu'un en dehors d'Elena peut-il confirmer votre version ? » demanda Liz, qui ne releva pas la remarque sarcastique du garçon.

« Etant donné qu'on était chez moi, euh… je dirais mes parents, ma sœur et mon petit frère Henrik ainsi que ma fiancée. Vous avez d'autres questions connes comme celles-ci ? » demanda Kol.

« Vous n'arrangez pas votre cas en me parlant de la sorte, Monsieur Mikaelson. » dit Liz, qui était d'un calme olympien.

« Alors laissez-moi rentrer chez moi, et mettez vous à chercher le vrai coupable, ce n'est pas moi. » éclata Kol.

« Votre garde à vue n'est pas terminé Monsieur Mikaelson. » dit Liz. « Et puis, vous avez un casier, ne l'oubliez pas. Je peux vous garder un peu plus longtemps en y tenant compte. »

« Une toute petite infraction ? C'est ça que vous appelez _casier _? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Vol à l'étalage, ce n'est pas rien ! » lui rappela Liz.

« J'avais seize ans y a prescription. » soupira-t-il. « Et j'ai volé une paire de lunettes que j'ai payé avec mon argent de poche après l'incident. »

« Vous avez quand même volé… » mais il la coupa.

« D'accord… Voler, c'est mal. » railla-t-il. « Ne ramenez pas ça sur le tapis ça ne rime à rien. »

**Liz ne répliqua pas. Ramassant les photos, qu'elle remit dans le dossier, elle se leva de sa chaise et alla ouvrir la porte.**

« Sergent, veuillez emmener Monsieur ici présent dans sa cellule ! » dit-elle avant de sortir.

**Stefan entra, menottes en main. Il les remit aux poignets de Kol, puis, sous l'œil vigilant des autres flics présent au poste, il alla jusqu'aux cellules et fit entrer Kol dans l'une d'elle avant de refermer la porte. Kol se mit dos aux barreaux et Stefan lui ôta les menottes.**

« Ce n'est pas moi, Stefan. » dit Kol, pour la énième fois.

« Je sais, et je trouverais le vrai coupable. » lui dit Stefan.

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de voir Elena ? » demanda Kol.

« Pas pendant ta garde à vue, ou du moins pas pendant les premières vingt-quatre heures. » répondit Stefan.

« Dis-lui que j'ai rien fais ! » s'étrangla-t-il.

* * *

_**Tapis dans l'ombre des arbres, il épiait tout ses faits et gestes. Il avait réussi à se hisser jusqu'à une branche afin de mieux voir sa chambre. Elle était assise sur son lit en train de pleurer à chaude larme dans les bras d'une femme d'âge mûre… La voir pleurer n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé voir ce soir, mais c'était mieux que les soirs où elle était dans les bras de l'autre type, qui ne cessait de l'embrasser et de lui faire des choses qui le rendait malade. Dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il su – c'était comme une évidence au fond de lui – qu'elle lui appartenait… Et elle lui appartiendrait un jour ou l'autre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps !**_

* * *

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Elena n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle n'avait pas non plus réussi à dormir après le levé du soleil. Elle se força tout de même à manger, ne serait-ce que pour la santé du bébé qu'elle portait. Personne n'était au courant de sa grossesse, à part Kol. Ils avaient décidés de garder le secret et de l'annoncer le soir du dîner de fiançailles la veille, mais l'arrestation du jeune homme avait tout chamboulé. Pourquoi le Shérif l'avait-il arrêté ? Pourquoi était-il toujours au poste ? C'était évident qu'il était innocent… Comment avait-il pu tuer Lexi, cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Bien qu'il ait couché une fois avec elle sous l'influence de l'alcool… Et un peu de la drogue aussi qu'il avait ingéré à son insu… Elena lui avait pardonné son incartade à condition qu'il diminue sa consommation d'alcool et qu'il ne sorte plus seul lorsqu'il était en colère. Une chose qu'il avait promit et qu'il réussissait à contrôler. Cette fille – bien qu'elle était issu d'une famille riche – était soi-disant tombé amoureux du jeune homme alors qu'ils n'avaient partagés qu'une nuit ensemble, mais Kol ne se rappelait même pas de cette nuit-là…**

**Le mariage aurait lieu dans deux semaines, mais l'enquête sur la mort de Lexi pouvait durer des semaines entières. Elena laissa le chagrin la submerger à nouveau, quand on sonna à la porte. Le soleil s'était couché sans que la jeune fille ne s'en aperçoive. Assise sur le canapé du salon, elle vit arriver ses parents ainsi que son beau-frère, Elijah.**

« Des nouvelles de Kol ? » demanda aussitôt Elena.

« Le Shérif a prolongé sa garde à vue, et d'après Stefan les parents de Lexi feront tout pour faire reconnaître Kol coupable du meurtre. » répondit Elijah.

« Mais il n'a rien fait, il était avec moi à ce moment-là. » éclata Elena.

« Je le sais, et mes parents sont allés au poste pour confirmer l'alibi de mon frère. » dit Elijah.

« Est-ce qu'il a un avocat au moins ? » voulut savoir Miranda, la mère d'Elena.

« Elle devrait arriver au commissariat d'ici quelques minutes. » leur apprit Elijah.

« Qui as-tu appelé ? » demanda Grayson, le père d'Elena.

« La meilleure avocate que je connaisse, et vous la connaissez aussi. » dit Elijah en regardant Elena.

**Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de qui son beau-frère parlait. Il ne pouvait faire référence qu'à son amour de lycée, Katherine.**

« Elle est là ? » espéra Elena.

« Quand je l'ai appelé pour lui parler de Kol, elle m'a dit qu'elle était déjà en route pour Mystic Falls car elle avait réussi à boucler une enquête plus tôt que prévu. Elle a sauté dans le premier avion. » expliqua Elijah.

**L'espoir gagna Elena. Avec Katherine comme avocate, il y avait de grande chance pour que Kol s'en sorte.**

_**Commissariat !**_

**Le taxi se gara devant le poste de police du shérif. Payant sa course depuis Richmond, une femme sortie du véhicule. Vêtue d'un tailleur noir, elle portait une mallette dans une main et tira sa valise de l'autre, après que le chauffeur l'eut aidé à la sortir du coffre. Marchant d'un pas assuré et strict, la jeune femme entra dans le commissariat. Ne s'embarrassant pas de formalité et ne prenant pas la peine de demander le Shérif, elle marcha droit devant elle, faisant taire immédiatement les conversations en cours. Bien sûr, tous les flics présents dans le commissariat l'avaient reconnu. Connaissant les lieux, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver la salle d'interrogatoire, qu'elle ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper.**

**Kol y était, à nouveau, les yeux entourés de cernes. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi dans sa cellule. Le Shérif était encore en train de l'interroger, ou plutôt de le cuisiner… jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.**

« Katherine ? » s'étonna le Shérif.

« Veuillez sortir de cette salle Shérif, l'interrogatoire est terminé et je dois m'entretenir avec mon client sur le champ ! » exposa Katherine, qui mit sa valise dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ton client ? » souligna Liz.

« Vous êtes sourde Shérif ? » demanda Katherine.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes l'avocate attitré de la famille Mikaelson que vous pouvez vous permettre de me parler sur ce ton. » répliqua Liz.

« Avocate qui est passé au statut de Substitut du Procureur il y a trois mois. » dit Katherine.

« Toutes mes félicitations… Substitut ! » ironisa Liz.

« Laissez tomber le sarcasme Shérif, ça ne vous va pas au teint. » dit Katherine. « Maintenant, si cela ne vous ai pas trop demandé, je voudrais m'entretenir avec mon client, et soyez gentille de me donner toutes les informations de l'enquête. Bien sûr je connais déjà les points importants ! »

« Vous devez sans doute savoir que les parents de Mademoiselle Branson on portés plainte… » mais Katherine coupa Liz.

« Et ils ont fait une demande au parquet de Richmond pour que mon client soit incarcéré dans un pénitencier en attendant son jugement. Je vous l'ai dis, je connais les détails importants ! »

**Non sans cacher le méprit de son visage, Liz Forbes sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant avocat et client discuter !**

**S'asseyant sur la chaise qu'occupait le Shérif un peu plus tôt, Katherine posa sa mallette sur la table et l'ouvrit, en sortit un calepin et un stylo puis referma sa mallette qu'elle poussa sur le côté.**

« Pourquoi t'es là, Kathy ? » demanda Kol.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, il n'y a que ton frère qui en a le droit. » répliqua Katherine. « Et si je suis là c'est parce qu'il m'a appelé. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à te défendre. L'affaire sur laquelle je bossais à New-York a été bouclé plus vite que je ne le pensais et j'ai sauté dans le premier avion. »

« Tu me crois quand même, quand je dis que je n'ai pas tué Lexi ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Bien sûr que je te crois, mais il va falloir que tu me dises exactement tout de ta relation avec cette fille. » dit Katherine.

« Je ne la connais pas, enfin pas comme elle aurait aimé qu'on se connaisse. » soupira-t-il.

« Explique ! » l'incita-t-elle. « Je sais que t'as couché avec elle mais c'était une erreur. »

« J'étais soûl ce soir là. » commença-t-il à expliquer. « Je me suis pris le bec avec Elena pour un truc débile et je suis allé au Grill boire un ou deux verre. Lexi m'a approché, elle m'a fait des avances et je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que j'étais avec quelqu'un et qu'il n'était pas question que je la trompe. Après c'était le flou total. Je me suis réveillé complètement groggy et nu. Lexi était allongée contre moi. Je me suis levé, paniqué d'avoir trompé Elena. Je suis allé voir Elijah à l'hôpital et je lui ai tout raconté. Il m'a fait une prise de sang ainsi qu'un prélèvement d'urine et il a détecté la présence de drogue dans mon organisme. »

« Tu as porté plainte ? » demanda Katherine en prenant des notes.

« Oui, mais la plainte n'a pas été retenu. Les parents de Lexi sans doute. » souffla-t-il.

« Bon, je sais qu'Elena t'a pardonné avec la preuve que tu as été droguée, c'est ça ? » questionna Katherine.

« Oui, et je lui ai promis de ne plus toucher d'alcool. » répondit Kol. « Je ne bois plus depuis ce jour. »

« Je vais demander à Elijah ton dossier médical, et faire ressortir cette histoire de drogue. » dit Katherine. « Si les parents riches de Lexi pensent qu'ils peuvent faire étouffer une affaire de drogue avec de l'argent, ils se gourent. »

« J'ai peur Katherine. » avoua Kol.

**Il ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains, sous le regard compatissant de son ex belle-sœur.**

« Ecoute, ton innocence ne fait aucun doute, et le fait que tu te sois disputer avec Lexi la veille de sa mort ne veut rien dire, mais l'avocat de la partie adverse va appuyer dessus. » expliqua Katherine. « Mais je peux te promettre que ça n'ira pas jusqu'au tribunal. Je prouverais ton innocence, Kol. »

« Je vais aller en prison ? » ne put-il pas s'empêcher de demander.

« Dans un centre pénitencier, oui, mais pas une prison comme tu le penses. » répondit Katherine. « Les parents de Lexi ont fait jouer de leur influence et de leur argent pour que tu sois incarcéré. Ton père a immédiatement répliqué en leur disant bien que tu étais innocent et qu'il ne laisserait personne s'attaquer à son fils sans se battre. Tu seras placer en détention dans un pénitencier en attendant un jugement, mais je t'ai dis que ça n'ira pas jusqu'au tribunal, je vais tout faire pour que tu n'ailles pas devant un juge. »

« J'aurais droit aux visites ? » demanda-t-il.

« Evidemment. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Et tu verras Elena chaque fois qu'elle désirera te voir. »

« J'en peux plus, je vais devenir fou. » maugréa-t-il.

« Ecoute, ne dis plus un seul mot au Shérif. Je vais lui ordonner très poliment de ne plus t'interroger. » dit Katherine. « Je m'occupe de tout ! »

**Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que Stefan reconduisait Kol dans sa cellule, Katherine ferma sa mallette et sortit de la salle en se dirigeant vers le bureau du Shérif.**

« Nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. » dit Katherine en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

« En quoi ? » voulut savoir Liz.

« Vous ne m'aimez pas du tout, et je peux le comprendre, j'ai la réputation de ne pas plaire aux flics, quelque soit la ville où je plaide. » répondit Katherine.

« Je reconnais votre professionnalisme Mademoiselle Pierce, mais votre jugement dans cette affaire est erroné. » dit Liz.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ! » dit Katherine.

« Votre passé avec le frère de votre client, et le fait que vous avez failli vous marier avec. » exposa Liz.

« Ne partons pas sur ce terrain là je vous prie, si mon client est coupable, je veux des preuves, mais il ne l'est pas, et je le prouverai. » appuya Katherine. « Et vous savez quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » dit Liz.

« Je gagne à tous les coups ! » dit Katherine avant de se lever. « Ne faites rien derrière mon dos Shérif, les parents de Mademoiselle Branson ont peut-être beaucoup d'influence, mais les parents de mon client en ont encore plus, et moi je ne me laisse pas acheter pour étouffer une affaire, aussi je voudrais le dossier sur la plainte que mon client a déposé en attestant avoir été drogué après s'être réveillé dans le lit de la victime. »

« Ne m'accusez pas d'avoir accepté un pot de vin pour étouffer une plainte. » répliqua Liz en se levant à son tour.

« Je ne vous accuse en rien, je ne fais que constater les faits. Stefan me remettra le dossier dans une heure, je serai avec la famille qui me paye pour prouver que l'un des leurs n'est pas un assassin. » renchérit Katherine. « Bonne soirée Shérif, et je vous serai gré de ne pas envoyer mon client dans ce centre pénitencier sans mon autorisation. »

**Lorsqu'elle sortit du commissariat, deux minutes plus tard, Katherine ressentit une émotion particulière en apercevant Elijah, adossé contre sa voiture. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs mois, et bien qu'ils se soient séparés en rompant leurs fiançailles tout en restant en bon terme, elle était toujours amoureuse de lui.**

« Bonsoir Elijah. » le salua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« Kathy, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. » dit-il en souriant.

« Ton frère m'a appelé comme ça tout à l'heure, et ça ne m'a pas plu du tout. » avoua-t-elle. « Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça. »

**Elijah fit un pas en avant, lui prit la main droite et la porta à ses lèvres. Ensuite, il la fit monter dans sa voiture avant de mettre sa valise dans le coffre du véhicule, puis, s'installa au volant de sa Mercedes.**

« Comment va Kol ? » demanda Elijah tout en conduisant.

« Pas très bien. » répondit-elle. « Il a peur qu'on l'accuse à tort, je veux dire encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

« Tu le crois innocent j'espère ? » dit Elijah.

« Ton frère n'est pas un assassin, je le sais, mais les parents de Lexi feront tout pour l'accuser. Ton frère a été vu avec la victime en train de se disputer quelques heures avant sa mort et ça ne joue pas en sa faveur. » exposa Katherine. « Je ne l'abandonne pas si c'est ce qui te fait peur, mais il faut que tes parents comprennent que ce ne sera pas un combat facile. »

« Qui mènera l'enquête ? » demanda Elijah.

« Ce sera Stefan. » répondit Katherine.

« Tu m'as manqué Kathy ! » avoua Elijah dans un souffle.

**Lorsqu'il se gara dans l'allé du Manoir de sa famille, il vit le visage de Katherine se peindre d'une émotion qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : le chagrin !**

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Elijah, mais nos carrières nous ont menés vers des sentiers différents. » dit-elle en tournant son visage vers le sien.

« Cinq ans ont passés et mon seul regret c'est de ne pas t'avoir suivit jusqu'à New-York ! » dit-il avant de la regarder.

**Portant une main à son visage, Katherine caressa du pouce la joue de son premier et unique amour.**

« Je t'aime Elijah, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et tu seras à jamais l'homme de ma vie, et je me rends compte à quel point ma vie aurait été parfaite avec toi à mes côtés… » commença-t-elle à dire.

« Dis-moi que tout n'est pas encore perdu ! » la supplia-t-il.

« On en reparlera quand j'aurais fais innocenter ton frère. » dit-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

**Sortant de la voiture, la jeune femme sécha les larmes qui perlèrent au coin de l'œil, avant de se reprendre. Ce face à face avec Elijah l'avait troublée…**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Entrant dans le salon avec Elijah, Katherine vit toute la fratrie Mikaelson réunit autour de la grande table à discuter. Quand Elena vit sa cousine – qui pouvait être sa jumelle – elle se leva de sa chaise et se jeta dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots.**

« Ça va aller Elena, je te le promets que ça va aller. » lui murmura Katherine.

**Les pleurs d'Elena se tarirent… Katherine fut invité à s'asseoir à la table…**

« Merci d'être venu aussi vite Katherine. » dit Esther.

« C'est tout à fait normal, je ne peux pas laisser Kol être accusé à tort. » dit Katherine.

« Alors, que peux-tu nous dire ? » demanda Mikael.

« J'en saurais plus quand Stefan m'aura apporté quelque chose d'important, mais Kol va être incarcéré dans un pénitencier jusqu'à son jugement. » exposa Katherine.

« Il va aller en prison ? » s'étrangla Elena.

« Ce n'est pas une prison, Elena, mais un centre pénitencier pour les personnes en attentes d'un jugement. Les parents de Lexi utilisent leurs influences sur le juge de Richmond qui a hérité de l'affaire. » dit Katherine.

« Tu ne peux rien faire ? » demanda Finn.

« Pas vraiment, ou pas sans preuve qui prouverait au juge qu'il n'est pas coupable. Le juge et l'avocat adverse ne se contenteront pas de l'alibi de Kol. » répondit Katherine. « Ni du fait que vous avez confirmé ses dires. Vous êtes sa famille et ça ne tient pas. »

« Quelles options avons-nous ? » demanda Klaus.

« Je vais accompagner Kol au centre de détention demain, car oui il y va demain, et j'en profiterais pour aller voir le juge et rencontrer l'avocat de la défense. » répondit à nouveau Katherine.

_**Ding Dong !**_

**Sage, la femme de Finn, alla ouvrir la porte et revint avec Stefan, toujours en uniforme et un dossier dans les mains… Un dossier qu'il donna à Katherine, qui le lut sur le champ avant de dire :**

« Elijah, il va me falloir le dossier médical de ton frère, et plus particulièrement les analyses que tu lui as faite après qu'il se soit réveillé dans le lit de Lexi. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça prouvera ? » demanda Elena, qui ne souhaitait pas voir cette affaire refaire surface.

« Que Kol a été drogué pour coucher avec Lexi. » dit Katherine.

« Kol a ingurgité une dose conséquente de GHB, trop forte pour avoir été lui-même à ce moment-là. » expliqua Elijah.

« Ce qui implique que Lexi a tout manigancé, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait été seule sur ce coup. » dit Katherine. « Je pense même que cette démarche a eu pour but de faire rompre Kol et Elena définitivement. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. »

« Je peux demander une commission rogatoire pour le domicile de Lexi. » dit Stefan.

« Je te l'obtiendrais demain, » dit-elle avant de le regarder : « Interroge toutes les personnes de la ville s'il le faut, mais trouve-moi les personnes qui ont assistés à la dispute entre Kol et Lexi si jamais la perquisition ne mène nulle part. Passe la ville au peigne fin s'il le faut mais trouve-moi ces putains de preuves qui prouveront l'innocence de Kol ! »

« Le Shérif ne me laissera pas autant de liberté ! » dit Stefan.

« Laisse-moi faire je la gère celle-là ! » railla Katherine d'un revers de la main. « Je sais y faire avec les flics. »

**Sa remarque fit rire ou sourire tout le monde… Contre toute attente, elle lâcha un bâillement, et elle ne fut pas la seule. Elena l'imita.**

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai eu une semaine assez chargée. » dit Katherine.

« C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as dormi une nuit entière ? » demanda Elijah.

« Je dirais que ça remonte à cinq ans. » répondit-elle.

« Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de repos. » affirma Mikael.

« Je retourne au poste. » dit Stefan avant de dire à Katherine. « Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. »

**Et il s'en alla. Il fut raccompagné à la porte par son épouse, qui devait rentrer chez eux d'ici une heure !**

**Assise dans son lit dans la chambre d'amie qu'elle occupait dans le Manoir, Katherine n'avait pu s'empêcher de relire les notes qu'elle avait prises pendant son entretien avec Kol un peu plus tôt. Quelqu'un tentait clairement de faire porter le chapeau à Kol… A moins que le Shérif ait tout simplement arrêté Kol à cause de la dispute… Katherine était trop fatiguée pour pouvoir y réfléchir correctement. Aussi posa-t-elle ses notes sur la table de nuit avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet et de s'allonger sous la couverture. Elle s'endormit, en pensant – non à l'enquête – mais à celui qui occupait encore aujourd'hui, après cinq ans de séparation, son cœur et ses pensées.**

**Lorsque Kol se réveilla de sa deuxième nuit atroce en cellule, il avait le dos en miette, et il avait froid. Il se redressa sur le lit inconfortable de la cellule et s'étira, faisant craquer les os de son dos.**

_« Bien dormi ? »_

**Kol leva les yeux et vit Stefan.**

« J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train ! » grommela Kol.

« T'as besoin de te rafraîchir. » dit Stefan.

**Les menottes aux poignets, Stefan emmena Kol dans la salle du bain déserte du poste, puis, le détacha. Le jeune homme passa aux toilettes, se lava les mains et se passa de l'eau froid sur le visage. Une fois à moitié requinqué, Kol se vit remettre les menottes et ramené à sa cellule, où Stefan lui donna un sac contenant du café dans un gobelet et des croissants.**

« Le Shérif ne risque pas de te tuer ? » demanda Kol en buvant une longue rasade de café.

« Je m'en fiche, et puis, c'est Katherine qui m'a demandé de te nourrir. » répondit Stefan.

« Pourquoi Liz m'en veut à ce point ? C'est évident qu'elle me déteste, mais je ne lui ai jamais rien fait. » dit Kol, sans comprendre.

« Ce n'est pas que toi, elle en veut à ta famille, et surtout à Klaus pour avoir séduit Caroline et pour l'avoir mise enceinte à dix-huit ans. » expliqua Stefan.

« Ce n'est pas comme si Caroline avait été forcé de coucher avec mon frère. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si mon frère est tombé fou amoureux d'elle. » dit Kol.

« Va faire comprendre ça à une mère qui en plus est Shérif. » railla Stefan.

« Elle pense que sa fille gâche sa vie en étant mère aussi jeune ? » demanda Kol.

« Elle ne le pense pas, elle est persuadé que Caroline a gâché sa vie en gardant ce bébé. » répondit Stefan.

« Si elle prenait le temps de parler avec elle et de connaître sa petite fille, elle saurait qu'elle n'a pas gâché sa vie. » maugréa Kol.

**La conversation prit fin, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Katherine arriva, vêtue d'un tailleur-jupe mais cette fois bleu nuit.**

« Ouvre la cellule s'il te plaît Stefan. » quémanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'entres pas ? » s'étonna ce dernier une fois la cellule ouverte.

« Non, ce n'est pas pour moi que je t'ai demandé d'ouvrir. » dit Katherine.

**Elle céda sa place à…**

« Elena ? » fit Kol.

**Cette dernière entra dans la cellule sans réfléchir et se jeta dans les bras de Kol en pleurant. Il la serra dans ses bras, et d'un seul coup, il se sentit revivre.**

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

**Le Shérif avait fait son entrée dans le couloir des cellules de garde à vue sans que quiconque ne l'entende venir.**

« Sortez immédiatement de là, Mademoiselle Gilbert, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à voir le suspect. » ordonna Liz, mais Elena ne bougea pas des bras de Kol.

« Stefan, referme derrière eux je te prie, nous allons les laisser ensemble le temps de préparer le départ de mon client pour le pénitencier de Richmond. » dit Katherine d'un ton ferme.

« Elle n'est pas… » commença à dire Liz mais Katherine la coupa d'une voix aussi froide et strict que sa tenue.

« Le juge qui s'occupe de l'affaire m'a donné carte blanche sur cette enquête, Shérif. Dorénavant et à partir de cet instant, Stefan Salvatore est chargé de mener l'enquête sur la mort de Mademoiselle Branson de la manière dont il le souhaite. Mon client restera avec sa fiancée le temps du transfert, et je vous serai reconnaissante d'arrêter d'en vouloir à mon client uniquement parce que son frère a eu le malheur d'épouser votre fille et de la mettre enceinte. Même si ce n'est pas forcément dans cet ordre. »

« Comment osez-vous ? » fulmina le Shérif.

« Et vous Shérif, comment osez-vous condamner un garçon d'un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis ? Je veux des preuves. » martela Katherine. « Stefan, tu viendras avec moi pour prendre le mandat de perquisition pour le domicile de Lexi ainsi que la maison de ses parents où elle passait tous ses week-end. »

**Katherine soutint le regard froid que lui lançait le Shérif Forbes, sans ciller. Le Shérif fut la première à détourner le regard et à quitter le couloir. Stefan suivit, puis Katherine, après un dernier regard pour sa cousine et son ex beau-frère.**

**Un silence plus que bienfaiteur régna autour du couple, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

« On a combien de temps devant nous ? » demanda Kol.

« Katherine a dit qu'on pouvait rester ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu sois transféré. » répondit Elena.

« Combien de temps ? » redemanda-t-il.

« Environs quatre heures. » dit Elena.

« Comment tu te sens ? » voulut-il savoir en s'écartant pour mieux la voir. « Est-ce que tu manges, au moins ? »

« Je me force, pour le bébé ! » répondit Elena. « J'ai du mal à dormir sans toi. »

« C'est pareil pour moi. » souffla-t-il. « Je t'aime ! »

« Prouve-le, maintenant ! » lui dit-elle. « Katherine m'a promit que personne ne viendrait nous déranger. »

« Alors si Katherine l'a promit. » dit Kol.

**Regardant sa fiancée d'un regard tendre et amoureux, Kol la détailla de haut en bas. Elle portait une jupe mi-longue et un petit chemisier. Doucement ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au col du chemisier de la jeune fille, et en défit les boutons un à un, dévoilant un soutien-gorge. Le chemisier atterrit au sol. Kol ne portait qu'un pull, qu'Elena lui enleva sur le champ. Chacun caressait le haut du corps de l'autre, puis, séparés depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, ils partagèrent alors leur premier baiser depuis l'arrestation.**

**Kol souleva Elena dans ses bras, et alla la déposer délicatement sur le lit, qui grinça sous leurs poids combinés mais ne cassa pas. Il fit quand même attention à ne pas écraser Elena. Il ne resta pas allongé sur elle très longtemps, juste le temps de lui ôter la jupe et de défaire son jean. Ils s'enroulèrent dans la mince couverture, suffisamment épaisse pour masquer la partie basse de leurs corps. Une fois débarrassés des sous-vêtements, le couple s'embrassa langoureusement. Kol pénétra sa fiancée d'un mouvement extrêmement doux… L'enfant qu'elle portait était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle lui ait fait juste après avoir accepté sa demande en mariage. Bien que l'accusation du meurtre de Lexi pèse sur lui, Kol l'oublia le temps de cette étreinte charnelle. Elena gémissait mais doucement. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux dans un commissariat…**

**Rompant le baiser par le manque d'air, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Kol ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de lui faire l'amour. Le lit grinçait, grinçait, grinçait, sans pour autant troubler le désir et le plaisir que ressentait les futurs parents. Quand Elena sentit l'orgasme approcher, elle ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, signifiant à Kol qu'elle n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps. Le jeune homme captura sa bouche et donna plus d'ampleur à ses pénétrations. L'orgasme les frappa en même temps… Kol déversa sa semence en elle.**

**Reprenant leur souffle, Kol se retira et roula sur le côté tout en gardant Elena dans ses bras. Il remonta la couverture pour couvrir Elena et la mettre au chaud, car il faisait assez froid dans cet endroit lugubre…**

« Serre-moi fort dans tes bras. » chuchota-t-elle. « On ignore combien de temps se passera jusqu'à ce qu'on prouve ton innocence. »

« Peu importe le nombre de jours, de semaines ou de mois que je passerais dans ce trou, promets-moi de prendre soin de toi et de notre bébé. » dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Je te le promets. » murmura-t-elle. « Je repousserais la date du mariage s'il le faut, et quand tu sortiras, on se mariera aussitôt et on élèvera notre enfant. »

« C'est important pour moi que tu me crois innocent. » avoua Kol.

« Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que je doute de toi ? » hoqueta-t-elle. « Ce qui a pu se passer dans le passé avec Lexi n'a pas d'importance, tu n'étais pas toi, et je t'ai pardonné pour ça. »

« J'ai toujours peur que tu m'en veuilles vraiment. » avoua-t-il.

« Jamais de la vie, l'enfant que je porte en est la preuve ! » dit Elena en se collant un peu plus contre lui.

**Elle l'embrassa avidement, et ils profitèrent de la présence de l'autre durant le peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant le transfert… Avant l'incarcération de Kol !**

**Quand Katherine et Stefan vinrent les chercher, Kol et Elena s'étaient rhabillés et ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le lit.**

« Kol, je suis désolé mais il est temps de partir. » dit Katherine.

« Qui va l'accompagner ? » demanda Elena, alors qu'ils se levèrent du lit.

« Je vais faire le trajet avec lui. » répondit sa cousine.

« Suis-moi Kol, tu vas prendre une douche avant de partir, tu empestes vraiment. » le taquina Stefan.

**Kol leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Stefan, qui ne lui mit pas les menottes…**

**Une demi-heure plus tard, devant un fourgon de transfert, Elena et Katherine attendaient en compagnie du reste de la famille Mikaelson ainsi que de Caroline, dont une fillette âgée de six ans s'accrochait à son bras. Quand Caroline vit sa mère sortir du commissariat, elle détourna le regard, ne souhaitant pas lui parler… Klaus, son mari, enroula un bras autour de ses épaules. Stefan et Kol arrivèrent juste après le Shérif… Kol avait les mains libres…**

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas les menottes ? » demanda le Shérif à Katherine.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que votre petite-fille ait besoin de voir son oncle avec des menottes aux poignets. » rétorqua Katherine. « C'est déjà assez dur pour elle de savoir que son oncle est accusé d'avoir tué quelqu'un, il ne faut pas en rajouter, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Vous avez décidé de me faire chier ? » claqua le Shérif.

« Je délibère toujours, à moins que vous ne fassiez la paix avec votre fille et que vous appreniez à connaître la petite Lila ! » lui suggéra Katherine.

**Elle n'attendit pas de réponse du Shérif et se retourna vers son client. Un client qui fut entouré de sa famille aussitôt qu'il fut près du fourgon. Ses parents furent les premiers…**

« Sois courageux et fort mon fils ! » lui dit Mikael. « Tu seras vite sortit. »

« Ça peut durer des mois. » lui rappela Kol. « Mais prenez soin d'Elena, pour moi, s'il vous plaît ! »

**Sa mère le prit dans ses bras, et elle ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir un de ses fils accusé à tort et être conduit en prison. Mikael donna une étreinte forte et paternel à son fils mais quand il le relâcha, Kol fut assaillit par son jeune frère de quinze ans Henrik. Kol rendit son étreinte à son frère, et il se retrouva durant les cinq prochaines minutes à passer dans les bras de Finn, d'Elijah, de Klaus et de Rebekah, qui elle, pleura à chaude larme.**

« Je t'aime p'tit frère ! » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Prends soin d'Elena. » lui demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

« Je te le promets ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Kol prit ensuite Caroline dans ses bras, puis, il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de sa nièce, qui pleurait.**

« Tu seras forte pour moi, hein » ? lui demanda-t-il.

« D'accord ! » répondit-elle de sa petite voix.

« Tu me le promets ma chérie ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau en lui ouvrant les bras.

**A la place de répondre, la petite Lila se jeta dans les bras de son oncle en pleurant. Kol la serra contre lui.**

« Promets-le moi ma chérie ! » lui murmura-t-il.

« Oui… » couina-t-elle.

**Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Lila alla s'accrocher à son père, ses petits yeux pleins de larmes. Klaus la prit dans ses bras. Enfin, Kol se retourna vers son seul et unique amour, qui ne pouvait maintenir ses larmes dès l'instant où il l'attira dans ses bras.**

« On doit leur dire Elena. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit en mon absence. » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« _Vous _? » répéta Rebekah.

« Je suis enceinte ! » leur dit Elena.

« Il faut y aller Kol ! » le pressa Katherine.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Elena prit le visage de Kol en coupe et l'embrassa durement. A travers ce baiser, il pouvait ressentir la détresse d'Elena. Il lui rendit son baiser mais ils furent contraint d'y mettre fin. Kol monta dans le fourgon, suivit de Katherine et de Stefan qui lui remit les menottes dans le fourgon avant d'en ressortir pour monter dans son véhicule de service. Une fois les véhicules hors de vue, Elena craqua et pleura une nouvelle fois. Esther s'approcha de sa belle-fille, qu'elle aimait autant que ses enfants, puis, posant une main sur sa joue, elle lui dit :**

« On va s'occuper de toi. Sois forte pour ce bébé, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Elena à travers ses larmes.

* * *

_**Il était là, non loin du commissariat mais à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas être vu et reconnu. A travers ses lunettes de soleil, sous sa casquette et sous la capuche de son sweat qui masquait son visage, il observait. Il l'observait elle. Elle pleurait. Il se jura de tout faire pour lui faire oublier la peine qu'elle ressentait. Il se jura de lui faire oublier cet homme qui n'était pas digne d'elle. Il avait regardé le fourgon s'éloigner en affichant un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il allait pouvoir agir à sa guise maintenant que ce type était loin. Finalement, avoir tué cette fille était un mal pour un bien !**_

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tard !**_

_**Richmond !**_

_**Bureau du juge Martin !**_

**De son pas assuré, Katherine marcha le long du couloir du tribunal jusqu'au bureau du juge Martin, qui était en charge de l'affaire du meurtre de Lexi. Suivit de Stefan, Katherine entra dans le bureau après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'y entrer. Là, assis sur l'un des fauteuils, se trouvait l'avocate engagé par la famille de la victime. Une dénommée Rose.**

« Ah, Maître Pierce, vous tomber à pic, voici Maître Rose Sutton, l'avocate… » mais Katherine coupa la parole au juge.

« L'avocate choisit par les parents qui incriminent mon client, oui, je connais son identité. Pardon de vous avoir coupé la parole Votre Honneur, mais pourriez-vous donner le mandat au Sergent Salvatore ici présent afin qu'il puisse mener à bien l'enquête ? »

« Pouvons-nous parler, Maître Pierce ? » demanda Rose.

« Bien entendu Maître Sutton, mais sachez que je ne suis pas une simple avocate mais Substitut, tenter de négocier avec moi ne marchera pas puisque je ferai sortir mon client tôt ou tard. » répondit Katherine.

**Face à face dans le couloir la minute d'après :**

« Je connais votre réputation Mademoiselle Pierce, mais mes clients sont bien décidés à obtenir justice pour le meurtre de leur fille. » dit Rose.

« C'est leur droit, mais je connais très bien mon client pour savoir qu'il n'a rien d'un meurtrier. » dit Katherine.

« Votre client et Mademoiselle Branson ont été aperçu en train de se disputer, et ils ont couchés ensemble quelques mois plus tôt, comment appelez-vous ça ? » questionna Rose.

« Je vous dirais bien une coïncidence mais je vous mentirais car je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. » répondit Katherine. « Mon client était soûl et drogué le soir où il est censé avoir couché avec Lexi. »

« _Le soir où il est censé avoir couché avec Lexi_ ? » répéta Rose. « Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ? »

« Mon client avait dans l'organisme un taux élevé de GHB ingurgité à son insu, et il ne se rappelait pas de sa nuit. Tout ce dont il se souvient c'est de s'être réveillé nu dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. » expliqua Katherine.

« Vous insinuez que Mademoiselle Branson ait tout manigancé ? » rétorqua Rose.

« C'est exact, et je pense même qu'elle n'agissait pas seule et croyez-moi, je le prouverais. » dit Katherine.

**En sortant du tribunal avec Stefan et le mandat de perquisition, Katherine réfléchissait, jusqu'à ce que le juge Martin ne les rejoigne, accompagné d'un jeune homme en tenu de policier. Un jeune homme que Stefan reconnu.**

« Matt, content de te voir. » le salua-t-il.

« Je vois que vous connaissez Monsieur Donovan. » dit le juge. « Il sort tout juste de l'école de police avec de très bonnes notes, et je pense que vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous épauler et vous accompagner sur cette enquête. C'est un bon élément qui entend bien faire ses preuves ! »

« Tu as une voiture ? » demanda Stefan.

« Non. » répondit Matt.

« Grimpe en voiture le bleu ! » lui dit Stefan. « Katherine, je te dépose quelque part ? »

« Non, j'ai demandé à Elijah de venir me chercher. » dit Katherine. « Appelle-moi dès que t'as du nouveau sur la perquisition. »

« Aucun problème ! » dit Stefan.

**Quand la voiture de service de Stefan s'éloigna, Katherine se retourna vers le juge Martin.**

« Votre Honneur, y aurait-il un endroit libre où je pourrais travailler quelques heures ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, suivez-moi ! » répondit-il.

**Katherine fut donc conduite dans une pièce vide composé d'un bureau. C'est tout ce qu'il fallait à la jeune Substitut pour travailler sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de retourner à Mystic Falls. L'unique fenêtre de la pièce donnait la luminosité parfaite pour la jeune femme, qui s'installa derrière son bureau avant d'ouvrir sa mallette. Il ne lui restait que deux heures et demie devant elle pour avancer et rassembler toutes les informations qui l'aideraient à faire innocenter Kol. Elle ne vit pas le temps défiler et quand elle leva la tête après qu'on ait toqué à la porte…**

« Mademoiselle, un certain Elijah vous réclame. Il dit qu'il devait venir vous chercher ! » l'informa une jeune femme.

« Oh euh, oui, dites-lui que j'arrive... » dit Katherine en désignant la jeune fille pour qu'elle se présente.

« Vicky, Donovan ! » se présenta-t-elle. « Je suis l'assistante du Juge Martin. »

« Je m'en souviendrais. » sourit Katherine. « J'en ai pour cinq minutes ! »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Vicky.

**Katherine se laissa aller contre le dos de sa chaise et leva les bras pour s'étirer. Elle entendit ses os craquer sous l'impulsion du geste. Elle avait travaillé sur le dossier de Kol plus de deux heures d'affilées… Elle avait faim mais surtout, il fallait qu'elle voie une personne très importante… Rangeant toutes ses notes et les photocopies du dossier ainsi que des analyses médicales de Kol dans sa mallette, Katherine quitta la pièce et retrouva Elijah dans le couloir du palais de justice. Son cœur se mit à palpiter comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait… Oui, elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui donner une seconde chance, mais elle vivait à New-York !**

« Mademoiselle Pierce, une minute ! » la héla Vicky.

« Qu'y a-t-il Mademoiselle Donovan ? » demanda Katherine en se retournant vers elle.

« L'avocate des Branson souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. » lui apprit Vicky.

« Dites-lui de m'appeler, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire dans l'immédiat ! » lui dit Katherine.

**Elle lui tendit sa carte professionnelle, puis, elle se tourna vers Elijah alors que Vicky s'en retourna à son bureau.**

« Je dois voir le médecin légiste qui est en charge de l'autopsie. » dit Katherine à Elijah.

« Je l'appelle une fois qu'on sera en route ! » lui dit-il avant de lui tendre le bras.

_« Toujours aussi gentleman ! » pensa-t-elle en prenant son bras._

**Une fois dans la voiture d'Elijah, ce dernier sortit son portable et appela son ami et collègue qui était médecin légiste à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls.**

« Tu as déjà fini ? … Oui je comprends ! … Très bien ! … Ça ne t'ennui pas ? … Ah, très bien je lui dirais. … Merci Pearl, à très vite ! »

**Et il raccrocha.**

« Alors, est-elle d'accord pour me recevoir ? » demanda Katherine.

« Elle est d'accord. » répondit Elijah. « Elle a déjà fini l'autopsie de Lexi et elle est en train de taper une copie du rapport mais… le Shérif a aussi demandé à la voir. »

« Oh, très bien, ce sera amusant ! » sourit-elle.

« J'adore ta subtilité ! » ironisa-t-il.

« Tu as toujours aimé mon caractère de cochon et ma langue de vipère ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« J'ai des trous de mémoire, il va falloir y remédier ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Seriez-vous en train de me faire des avances, Docteur ? » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« Ce seront des avances si je vous demandais de venir vous installer dans mon appartement afin de travailler dans le calme sans personne pour vous demander toutes les trois minutes comment vous avancez dans votre affaire ! » dit-il.

« Tu veux dire _notre appartement _! » rectifia-t-elle.

**Il esquissa un sourire en coin…**

« Alors, tu acceptes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais y réfléchir ! » dit Katherine.

« Pas trop longtemps quand même. » dit-il.

**Katherine regarda par dehors le paysage défiler à mesure que la voiture roulait sur l'autoroute, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait très envie de lui donner une seconde chance. De **_**leur **_**donner une seconde chance…**

_**Hôpital Général de Mystic Falls !**_

_**Morgue !**_

**Pearl, médecin légiste et experte judiciaire termina son rapport à l'instant où le Shérif Forbes entra dans son bureau, qui était adjacent à la salle d'autopsie.**

« Vous avez de nouvelles informations à me communiquer, Pearl ? » demanda le Shérif.

« Il m'a semblé que Stefan était celui a qui je devais faire part de mes analyses ! » dit Pearl.

« Il est à Richmond pour perquisitionner le domicile des Branson. » répondit Liz.

_« C'est pourquoi toutes informations concernant l'autopsie de Mademoiselle Branson doit m'être remit ! » fit une voix que Liz ne supportait plus._

**Katherine entra dans le bureau de sa démarche habituelle.**

« Merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir Docteur. » dit Katherine en lui tendant la main pour se présenter : « Katherine Pierce, Substitut du Procureur et avocate de la famille Mikaelson. »

« Oui, je me souviens de vous Maître ! » dit Pearl en lui serrant la main à son tour. « Félicitations pour votre promotion. »

« Je vous remercie. J'aimerais voir le corps si c'est possible, ainsi qu'entendre votre analyse sur l'autopsie et avoir bien évidement une copie de votre rapport ! » quémanda Katherine en toute politesse.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre ! » dit Pearl en les guidant dans la salle froide où étaient conservés les corps.

**Lorsque Pearl souleva le drap qui recouvrait le corps froid et sans vie de Lexi, Liz ne pu s'empêcher de demander :**

« Pourquoi le corps est-il toujours sur sa table ? »

« Parce que j'attendais Maître Pierce ! » répondit Pearl.

« Je vous en prie appelez-moi Katherine ! » lui dit cette dernière. « Alors, que pouvez-vous me dire de plus que je ne sais déjà ? »

« J'ai relevé des traces de sang et de peau sous les ongles de la victime, j'ai fais un prélèvement mais il me faudrait un élément de comparaison, dans l'intérêt de l'enquête. » expliqua Pearl. « J'ai aussi relevé des résidus de sang sur son visage, mais pas suffisamment pour en tirer quoi que ce soit ! »

« Si vous voulez comparer cet échantillon avec l'ADN de mon client, je vous invite à demander au Docteur Mikaelson les échantillons de sang qu'il a lui-même prélevé quelques mois plus tôt sur son frère ! » lui dit Katherine. « Autre chose ? »

« Elle n'a pas été violé, je n'ai relevé aucune trace de lacérations vaginales. » continua à dire Pearl.

« Aucune relation sexuelle consentante ? » tenta Liz.

« Rien, pas de trace de sperme, pas de trace d'une quelconque activité sexuelle. Je dirais que la dernière remonte à plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. » dit Pearl.

« Une petite question Docteur, bien que j'en connaisse déjà la réponse pour en avoir discuté avec le Docteur Mikaelson, comme vous le savez sans doute mon client aurait eu des rapports avec la victime un soir mais, au réveil il avait un énorme trou noir et il ne se rappelait pas avoir accepté d'aller au domicile de la victime. Les résultats d'analyses montrent un taux élevé de GHB dans l'organisme. A votre avis, aurait-il pu se rendre de lui-même au domicile de Mademoiselle Branson et avoir des rapports sexuels avec elle, en sachant très bien qu'il ne se souvient pas d'avoir quitté le Grill ! »

« La dose du GHB ? » demanda Pearl.

« Bien trop forte, l'équivalent de trois pilules. » répondit Katherine.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? » s'impatienta Liz.

« Avec une dose aussi élevée de GHB dans son organisme, le suspect n'a pas pu se rendre au domicile de Mademoiselle Branson tout seul. » expliqua Pearl.

« Admettons, Kol aurait très bien pu sortir de chez lui et rejoindre Lexi ! » supposa Liz.

« Vous me fatiguez avec vos présomptions Shérif. » claqua Katherine. « Mon client était avec sa fiancée à son propre domicile au moment du meurtre. Ils vont avoir un bébé, et vous croyez qu'il risquerait de passer sa vie en prison à cause d'une fille qu'il ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ? »

« Elle n'a pas tort ! » reconnu Pearl.

« Restez à votre place Docteur ! » cracha Liz.

**Katherine perdit son sang froid. Il était temps qu'elle dise au Shérif ses quatre vérités. En même temps, la jeune femme n'était pas connue pour avoir la langue dans sa poche, bien au contraire. Elle était connue pour son franc-parler.**

« Vous savez quoi, _Shérif_, vous m'exaspérez à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Votre haine envers cette famille est tout bonnement inadmissible. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que votre fille fasse pour que vous arrêtiez de lui en vouloir pour le choix qu'elle a fait ? Qu'elle divorce ? Qu'elle s'excuse ? Qu'elle renie sa fille ? Mais vous rêvez tout éveillée. Cette famille est sans aucun doute l'une des familles les plus respectables et les plus aimantes que j'ai jamais rencontrées. Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne chez eux ? Qu'ils soient bourrés de fric ? Que votre fille ait eu un enfant alors qu'elle était encore au lycée ? Qu'elle soit partie du domicile familiale pour vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aime ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! » répliqua Liz.

« Ça a tout à voir. » s'écria Katherine. « Vous en voulez à mon client uniquement parce qu'il est le frère de votre beau-fils, et vous l'avez arrêté sans preuve. Ah si, j'oubliais, vous avez une preuve, _une dispute_. Même un bleu sortit de l'école de police jugerait votre preuve médiocre. »

« Vous allez trop loin ! » contra Liz.

« Je n'en ai rien à cirer de ce que vous pouvez penser Shérif Forbes, je vous rappelle que vous n'avez aucun droit de mettre votre nez dans cette enquête. C'est mon affaire et celle de Stefan Salvatore, alors allez parler à votre fille, mettez les choses à plat et cessez d'en vouloir à toute une famille en vous en prenant à mon client. Votre vendetta débile ne rime à rien. » claqua Katherine avant de se retourner vers Pearl. « Vous avez fait une copie de votre rapport ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-elle en repartant dans son bureau.

**Le dossier en main, Katherine quitta la morgue tout en rangeant le rapport d'autopsie dans sa mallette quand :**

_« Katherine, attendez ! »_

**Elle se retourna et dit :**

« N'essayez pas de m'emberlificoter une nouvelle fois Shérif, ça ne marche pas avec moi, et je ne retirais pas ce que je viens de vous balancer. »

**En voyant l'air dubitatif du Shérif, Katherine dit :**

« Vous ne connaissez pas ce mot ? Cherchez dans le dictionnaire à la lettre _E _! Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai du travail ! »

**Elle ne porta pas un regard de plus sur le Shérif et quitta la morgue. **

**S**_**ervice des urgences !**_

**Mikael Mikaelson, qui était le chef de l'hôpital de Mystic Falls, avait été appelé aux urgences car sa petite fille de six ans était tombée à vélo. Plaçant un pansement sur la plaie après l'avoir désinfecté :**

« Et voilà, j'ai terminé. » dit-il. « Fais attention la prochaine fois que tu montes à vélo, d'accord ? »

« Oui grand-père ! » acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

_« Vous avez vu Elijah ? »_

**Il se retourna vers Katherine.**

« Dans son bureau il me semble, pourquoi ? » demanda Mikael.

« Je dois lui parler, euh, Caroline, je suis désolé mais j'ai envoyé balader ta mère avec mon tact naturel alors, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Elle m'a vraiment poussé à bout cette fois. » dit Katherine.

« Je ne t'en veux pas ! » dit Caroline. « Je te dirais bien ce que je pense de ma mère, mais je ne veux pas choquer ma fille ! »

« Katherine ? » l'appela Mikael alors que celle-ci tourna les talons.

« Oui ? » fit-elle en se retournant.

« Quand pourrons-nous aller voir Kol ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quand vous voulez ! » répondit-elle. « Vous n'avez qu'à me dire un jour et je vous obtiendrais une autorisation de visite dans l'heure. Et il va bien, ne vous en faite pas. Et je le sortirais de là ! »

« Je te fais confiance ! » dit Mikael.

**Katherine quitta la salle et retrouva le bureau d'Elijah de mémoire. Elle toqua, attendant une réponse, qu'elle obtint. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle.**

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Elijah.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un remontant. » répondit-elle en le regardant d'une façon que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

**Il se leva de sa chaise, contourna son bureau et s'approcha de Katherine. Doucement, il prit son visage entre ses mains, caressa ses joues de ses pouces, puis, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.**

_**Appartement de Lexi !**_

**Stefan et son nouvel assistant, ou plutôt coéquipier, Matt, ne trouvèrent rien de concluent dans la demeure des Branson. Ils retournèrent à Mystic Falls et fouillèrent le petit appartement de Lexi. Tandis que chacun fouillait d'un côté ou d'un autre, Stefan engagea la conversation avec le garçon, qu'il connaissait grâce à Elena.**

« Alors, comment va Bonnie ? »

« Elle est en visite chez son père, elle n'était pas très ravie d'y aller ! » répondit Matt.

« Ne pas être élevé par ses parents, ça ne pardonne pas ! » reconnu Stefan.

« Heureusement qu'elle a sa grand-mère. » dit Matt. « Comment va Elena ? Je veux dire… elle tient le coup par rapport à Kol ? »

« Elle est obligé, et elle a confiance en Katherine pour le sortir de là. » dit Stefan.

« En tout cas, d'après les échos que j'ai pu avoir, Katherine n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis son départ pour New-York. » dit Matt.

« Son caractère fait sa force. » dit Stefan. « A quand le mariage avec Bonnie ? »

« J'attends encore un peu. On va s'installer ensemble à son retour, je sors tout juste de l'école. » expliqua Matt.

« Tu as raison, il vaut mieux prendre son temps que se précipiter. » approuva Stefan.

« Tu regrettes d'avoir épousé Rebekah ? » s'étonna Matt.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. » s'amusa Stefan.

« Tiens, je viens de trouver quelque chose… » dit Matt.

**Il avait trouvé une boîte planqué entre deux meubles. La retirant et la posant sur la petite table unique du salon, il ôta le couvercle en carton et la surprise le gagna par son contenu…**

_**Pénitencier de Richmond, le lendemain !**_

**Allongé sur sa couchette après le déjeuner écœurant servit à la cantine du centre, Kol avait été reconduit dans sa cellule en même temps que les autres détenus. Grâce au ciel, le jeune homme partageait la cellule avec un homme de dix ans son aîné. Un certain Alaric Saltzman, professeur d'Histoire à l'Université de Richmond, suspect n°1 dans la disparition de sa femme. Le professeur n'était pas envahissant. Il passait son temps à lire ou bien à faire des pompes. Kol l'imitait de temps à autre, mais son esprit était trop occupé par Elena, à qui il ne cessait de penser…**

**Alaric, qui était allongé dans la couchette d'en face, demanda soudainement :**

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Si tu veux ! » dit Kol, les bras croisés derrière la tête et regardant le plafond.

« Pourquoi t'as été envoyé ici ? » demanda Alaric.

« Je suis accusé d'avoir tué une fille que je ne n'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois, avec qui j'ai eu une liaison d'un soir dont je ne me souviens pas. » répondit Kol.

« Comment ça tu ne t'en souviens pas ? T'as été drogué ? » questionna Alaric.

« C'est ce qu'affirme mon frère. Il est médecin. » dit Kol.

« Tu devrais être chez toi, au lieu d'être ici. » dit Alaric.

« Ouais, mais le Shérif n'aime pas ma famille, et les parents de cette fille vont tout faire pour me faire payer le meurtre de leur fille chérie. » expliqua Kol.

« Pourquoi le Shérif t'en veut ? » voulut savoir Alaric.

« T'es bien curieux. » s'amusa Kol.

« Déformation professionnel ! » rit Alaric.

« Sa fille unique a rencontré mon frère Klaus quand elle avait dix-sept ans. Ils sont tombés amoureux, et Caroline est tombée enceinte un an plus tard. Elle a décidé de garder le bébé et elle a épousé mon frère après la naissance de Lila. Le Shérif n'a toujours pas digéré, et l'enfant a six ans aujourd'hui. » expliqua Kol.

« Si tu veux mon avis, le Shérif en question devrait se faire soigner. » dit Alaric.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » souffla Kol. « Et toi, pourquoi on t'accuse de la disparition de ta femme ? »

« Je suis le dernier à l'avoir vu, et bien sûr, dans ces affaires-là c'est toujours le mari le suspect, et comme toi, les parents de ma femme ne m'ont jamais portés dans leur cœur. » dit Alaric.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ton avocat ? Il ne peut pas faire bouger l'enquête ? » demanda Kol.

« Mon avocat est un crétin, et malheureusement je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un avocat digne de ce nom ! » répondit Alaric.

_« Mikaelson, visite. Ton avocate ! » fit la voix d'un gardien._

**Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et Kol se leva de sa couchette.**

**Il fut conduit dans une pièce conçut pour que les avocats et les détenus puissent discuter en toute tranquillité. Seule une caméra, qui ne faisait que retransmettre les images et non le son, décorait la salle. Kol s'assit en face de Katherine.**

« T'es là depuis seulement vingt-quatre heures et tu as déjà une tête à faire peur. » plaisanta-t-elle, lui arrachant un sourire. « Comment est ton co-détenu de dortoir ? »

« Sympa, et j'aimerais que tu me rendes service. Cherche tout ce que tu peux sur Alaric Saltzman, il est inculpé dans la disparition de sa femme et ça fait déjà un an qu'il est là. » dit Kol.

« Un an ? » s'étonna Katherine. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fou son avocat ? Et la police alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais, tu veux bien te renseigner pour moi ? Les apparences sont peut-être trompeuses, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, même si je ne le connais que depuis hier. » dit Kol.

« Je le ferais ! » promit-elle.

« Et toi, comment tu t'en sors avec mon affaire ? Tu m'as l'air… radieuse et… comblée… » remarqua-t-il.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle en souriant.

« Pour quelqu'un qui te connaît depuis un certain temps… oui. » répondit Kol. « Laisse-moi deviner, t'as redonné une chance à Elijah ? Pitié dis-moi oui ! »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » dit-elle en souriant. « Et puis, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

« D'accord, pourquoi t'es venu ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Stefan et son nouvel équipier – tu le connais d'ailleurs il s'appelle Matt Donovan ! » commença-t-elle à expliquer.

« Ouais je le connais, on était au lycée ensemble avant qu'il n'entre à l'école de police. » dit Kol. « Il est en couple avec la meilleure amie d'Elena. »

« Oui c'est lui. » dit Katherine. « Bref, ils ont fouillés le domicile des parents de Lexi, sans succès, par contre, bonne pioche dans son appartement. Ils ont trouvés une boîte rempli de photo de toi et d'Elena. Ils sont en train de tout éplucher mais il est évident qu'elle te suivait. Ils retournent toutes ses affaires pour trouver un lien et peut-être même le nom d'un complice. »

« Mais je dois rester ici ! » comprit-il.

« Les parents de Lexi ont obtenus du juge que tu restes ici jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la preuve irréfutable que tu n'es pas le meurtrier. » dit Katherine. « En contrepartie Stefan a carte blanche pour l'enquête. »

« D'accord euh… quand est-ce que je pourrais voir mes parents ou Elena ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tes parents viendront te voir ce soir à dix-huit heures. Tu veux qu'ils t'apportent quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh… des bouquins peut-être, pour passer le temps. N'importe lesquels je m'en fiche. Je ne sais pas j'ai droit d'avoir quoi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« A peu près tout ce que tu veux en dehors d'armes ou d'objets tranchants, et rien qui te permettrait d'être en contact avec le monde extérieur. » répondit Katherine.

« Bon bah, dis à ma mère de m'emmener ce qu'elle veut qui puisse m'aider à tenir le coup dans ce trou. » dit-il. « Elena ? »

« Je m'occupe de tout. Si j'obtiens ce que je veux, tu la verras demain. » lui dit Katherine.

« Où en est l'enquête ? » demanda soudain Kol. « En dehors de la perquisition ? »

« Le médecin légiste a trouvé des traces de sang et de peau sous les ongles de Lexi, ce qui signifie qu'elle a griffé son agresseur. » exposa Katherine.

« Je n'ai aucune griffure, ni sur le visage ni ailleurs. » dit-il.

« S'il le faut, Pearl viendra jusqu'ici pour faire les constatations si les analyses correspondent, ce dont je doute. » dit-elle.

« T'es confiante alors… » dit-il.

« Très confiante, n'oublie pas Kol, je finis toujours par découvrir la vérité. » martela-t-elle.

**Elle lui serra la main pour le réconforter…**

**A dix-huit heures, il fut rappelé par le gardien et retrouva ses parents dans la salle des visites des détenus lorsqu'ils recevaient leurs familles et amis…Kol serra longuement sa mère dans ses bras, qui pleura silencieusement en serrant son fils dans ses bras. Mikael, lui, ne pleurait pas mais ne cacha pas son chagrin…**

**Lorsqu'il retourna à sa cellule une heure plus tard, Kol portait un carton dans les mains et un sac à dos sur l'épaule – le tout fouillé minutieusement par les gardiens… Il ne l'ouvrit qu'après le repas à dix-neuf heures. Assis sur sa couchette, il déballa ce que ses parents lui avaient apporté. Il sourit en ouvrant un Tupperware rempli de muffin à la banane typique de sa mère. Il en proposa un à Alaric, qui fut sous le charme de la saveur de la pâtisserie. Kol en mangea un également tout en regardant les dessins que lui avait faits sa nièce Lila. Il y avait des photos de ses proches ses amis, ses frères et sa sœur, même ses parents, et derrière chaque photo était collé un bout de pâte à fixe. Kol les colla au mur, puis, lorsqu'il vit une photo de lui et Elena, il ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle lui manquait tellement… Il avait tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à elle ou au bébé…**

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**Appartement d'Elijah !**_

**Il était minuit passé quand Elijah rentra chez lui, après une longue journée où il avait enchaîné les heures de travail à l'hôpital. Il trouva Katherine assise sur le canapé du salon, à lire ce qui semblait être un journal intime.**

« C'est le journal de qui ? » demanda-t-il en allant s'asseoir à côté de Katherine.

« De Lexi. Stefan et Matt ont trouvés plusieurs carnets de notes dont ce journal dans ses affaires. Je les ai pris aussitôt, il y aura peut-être quelque chose d'important concernant Kol. » répondit-elle.

« Tu as appris des choses ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Rien pour l'instant, mis à part qu'elle avait plusieurs rendez-vous secret avec quelqu'un, mais elle ne mentionne pas son nom ! » lui dit-elle.

« Elle parle de Kol ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne sais pas, je viens de commencer. » répondit-elle.

**Malgré elle, Katherine lâcha un bâillement. Elijah lui enleva le journal des mains et le posa ouvert – à l'envers – sur la table basse.**

« Tu as besoin de te reposer. » lui dit-il.

« Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. » soupira-t-elle. « Allez viens beau gosse, allons nous coucher ! »

« Tu m'invites à dormir dans le même lit que toi ? » arqua-t-il alors qu'elle se levait.

« Après ce qui s'est passé dans ton bureau cet après-midi, tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser dormir sur le canapé ? » répliqua-t-elle en défaisant les boutons de son chemisier. « Et puis, on a passé des moments agréables dans ce lit, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« C'est assez flou. » mentit-il.

« Et si tu venais m'embrasser pour que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? » lui proposa-t-elle d'une voix suave.

**Elijah se leva aussitôt du canapé et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'attira contre lui d'un geste vif en lui agrippant les hanches.**

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir. » lui dit-il.

« On est destiné l'un à l'autre, et sache que tu es le seul homme qui m'ait jamais touché. Personne ne t'a remplacé pendant que j'étais à New-York ! » susurra-t-elle.

« Alors ça tu vois c'est une excellente nouvelle. » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « On a cinq ans d'abstinence à rattraper. »

« Cinq ans c'est très long ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Il la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la transporta jusqu'à la table, où il la déposa. Katherine s'empressa de le débarrasser de sa chemise en arrachant les boutons. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait l'amour dans le bureau d'Elijah un peu plus tôt, mais ils s'étaient bien rapprochés. Ils s'étaient embrassés, ils s'étaient touchés, ils s'étaient caressés… mais rien de plus. Ils auraient pu… si Elijah n'avait pas été appelé pour une urgence.**

« Je t'aime Kathy ! » déclara-t-il tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi Elijah. » lui dit-elle à son tour. « Maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

**Il répondit à sa demande par un baiser envieux, fougueux… Katherine l'aida à se débarrasser de sa chemise tout en répondant au baiser, puis, elle fit glisser ses mains sur sa peau jusqu'à son pantalon, qu'elle défit. Elijah rompit le baiser le temps de se débarrasser de son pantalon, ainsi que de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes. Katherine en profita pour enlever entièrement son chemisier puis de défaire son soutien-gorge, libérant sa poitrine. Quand Elijah lui fit à nouveau face, il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches fines et la souleva légèrement le temps de lui enlever la jupe de son tailleur. La tension sexuelle entre eux était tellement énorme qu'ils se fichèrent de la dureté de leurs gestes. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent mais cette fois, Elijah prit Katherine dans ses bras après qu'elle eut enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre – qui était autrefois leur chambre – et en chemin, Katherine enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Elijah, qu'elle mordilla… Ce geste les ramena lors d'une soirée de retrouvailles au temps de la fac…**

**Katherine se retrouva allongée sur le lit, toujours avec autant de force et d'entrain. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Etant une femme de caractère, elle aimait que son conjoint montre tant de dominance dans ses gestes. Après tant de temps de séparation, elle n'eut pas le cœur à vouloir prendre le dessus. Peut-être plus tard. Allongeant les bras en arrière, Katherine se laissa enlever la dernière parcelle de vêtement, puis, une fois qu'Elijah fut nu, elle crocheta ses jambes autour de lui avant de donner une talonnade sur ses fesses pour le rapprocher d'elle. **

« Vous attendez quoi Docteur ? Votre fiancée a froid… » minauda-t-elle.

« Et je sais exactement comment te réchauffer. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**Comme leurs dernières relations physiques dataient d'il y a cinq ans, Elijah entra en elle doucement, mais quand il buta au fond de son ventre, et quand Katherine se cambra sous lui de cette façon qui lui était propre, Elijah plongea sur son cou et y déposa des baisers fiévreux tout en bougeant ses hanches. Ses pénétrations ne mirent pas longtemps à faire naître en eux le même sentiment de plaisir qu'ils ressentaient à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble cinq ans plus tôt… D'ailleurs, s'étaient-ils vraiment séparés sans penser que tout était perdu ? Katherine, dont le plaisir était à son apogée, nota dans un coin de sa tête d'en parler avec Elijah plus tard, mais elle en oublia vite ses questions quand il toucha un point sensible en elle qui lui arracha des gémissements qui prenaient de plus en plus d'amplitude. Les sons rauques et rigoureux d'Elijah excitèrent encore plus Katherine. Elle ne pouvait bouger ses mains, prisonnières de celles d'Elijah, mais elle remonta ses jambes le long de son corps, et cela eu l'effet escompté. Son corps se cambra davantage, et la jouissance fut proche. Elle murmurait, ou plutôt gémissait, le nom d'**_**Elijah**_**… Mais trop tard, l'orgasme la frappa… Elle eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique… Elijah jouit à son tour sa semence en elle.**

**Le souffle court, Elijah déposa une myriade de doux baiser sur la peau de Katherine, remonta vers sa bouche et embrassa ses lèvres. Frottant leur nez l'un contre l'autre, les deux amants se sourirent, complice de cet instant… Elijah finit par se retirer d'elle et s'allongea sur le dos. Katherine se blottit immédiatement contre lui. Il passa un bras autour d'elle. Ils se moquèrent de leur nudité… Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

« Je te demande pardon, Elijah. » finit-elle par dire.

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour avoir été égoïste. J'ai fais passer ma carrière avant nous. » répondit-elle, triste.

« C'est du passé tout ça, oublions ça et regardons devant nous. » lui dit-il.

**Elle s'écarta pour pouvoir le voir. Elle s'appuya contre son torse, le caressant tendrement.**

« J'ai cru qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour nous. J'aurais pu demander une mutation pour revenir ici quand j'ai été promu Substitut, je le voulais, mais j'avais peur que tu ne m'en veuilles. » avoua-t-elle.

« Pour être honnête, je t'en ai voulu d'être parti, mais je comprenais ton désir de donner un coup de pouce à ta carrière. C'était une opportunité que moi-même je n'aurais pas refusé. » expliqua-t-il. « J'ai été très malheureux après ton départ, mais je gardais l'espoir au fond de moi qu'un jour nous reprenions notre histoire où on l'avait laissé. »

« Tu m'as demandé après mon retour, si tout était perdu entre nous. La réponse est _non_, tout n'est pas perdu ! » dit-elle. « Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours, mais je ne peux pas revenir à Mystic Falls d'un claquement de doigts. J'ai des affaires sur lesquelles je ne peux pas tourner le dos à New-York. J'ai pris des engagements ! »

« Je sais que tu es très occupé, mais je ne veux plus te perdre. » dit-il d'une voix étranglée. « Je veux que tu me reviennes, qu'on se marie et qu'on ait des enfants, comme on l'avait si souvent rêvé ! »

« Tu ne me perdras plus, je te le promets ! » dit-elle. « Moi aussi je veux t'épouser. »

**Elle se hissa jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Elijah la serra dans ses bras tout en approfondissant le baiser…**

* * *

_**Elle était assise à la terrasse d'un café avec son amie blonde. Il la trouvait resplendissante malgré sa fatigue. Les cernes sous ses yeux démontraient qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup. Pourquoi infligeait-elle ça à son corps ? Qu'importe, il allait agir très rapidement. Il fallait qu'elle soit à lui. Il le fallait… Il ne pouvait se l'enlever de la tête… Le temps lui était compté… Il devait agir dans les prochains jours avant qu'il ne puisse plus se servir de ses membres ! Caché dans sa voiture de location derrière ses lunettes de soleil, il se sentit tout à coup nauséeux. Du liquide coula sur ses lèvres et il jura… Il saignait à nouveau…**_

* * *

**Durant tout le trajet en voiture jusqu'à Richmond, Elena dormit pendant que sa cousine conduisait. Cette dernière avait rendez-vous avec Rose Sutton, l'avocate des parents de Lexi. Elle voulait s'entretenir sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Katherine - qui ne se laisserait certainement pas faire si la jeune avocate tentait de lui embrouiller le cerveau pour inculper son client - avait poliment accepté ce rendez-vous, mais pas avant d'avoir déposé Elena au pénitencier où était Kol. En un temps record et grâce à des arguments convaincants, elle avait réussi à obtenir du juge un droit de visite conjugal de… deux heures !**

_**Pénitencier de Richmond !**_

**Comme depuis son arrivé il y a trois jours, Kol mena sa petite routine journalière. Lever à cinq heures trente du matin, pour tout le monde. Petit déjeuner plus passable que le déjeuner ou le dîner. Puis, ils avaient été conduits dans la grande cour, surveillée par plusieurs gardes, notamment quelques-uns postés sur le toit. Kol salua un ou deux détenus avec qui il avait noué quelques affinités, mais il rejoignit Alaric au coin muscu. Le professeur d'histoire s'allongea sur un banc de muscu après l'avoir chargé du poids qu'il souhaitait. Kol souleva une altère de vingt-cinq kilos dans chaque main, et fit travailler ses bras l'un après l'autre à un rythme régulier. Il faisait une chaleur presque étouffante, mais heureusement, les appareils de musculation étaient dans un coin sombre. Le seul coin sombre de la cour.**

« Alors, où en es ton avocate ? » demanda Alaric tout en soulevant la barre au dessus de lui.

« Elle avance. » répondit Kol simplement.

« Oh la, qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? » s'étonna Alaric.

« Rien. » gronda Kol. « Ma fiancée me manque c'est tout. A l'heure qu'il est, on devrait être en train de préparer la liste des invités pour notre mariage. Au lieu de ça je me retrouve dans ce trou pourri. »

« Tu m'as dis que ton avocate était douée, alors fais-lui confiance. » lui dit Alaric.

« Je lui fais confiance, et c'est la meilleure avocate que je connaisse. Elle a même failli se marier avec mon frère. » dit Kol.

« Lequel ? » demanda Alaric.

« Le chirurgien ! » répondit Kol.

« Ils ont des boulots bien payés dans ta famille. » fit remarquer Alaric.

« Que veux-tu, on n'aime pas faire les choses simples chez les Mikaelson. » s'amusa Kol. « Heureusement que nos femmes sont là pour nous ramener à la réalité de temps en temps. »

« Tu m'étonnes. » pouffa Alaric.

_« MIKAELSON ! » cria un gardien._

**Kol leva les yeux vers lui, et le gardien, un homme corpulent, les cheveux grisonnant et plusieurs kilos en trop, lui fit signe de s'approcher. Kol reposa ses poids à leur place, puis, se dirigea vers le gardien.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Kol.

« Tu verras. Viens avec moi ! » répondit un autre gardien, un poil plus jeune que l'autre.

**Le gardien lui fit traverser plusieurs couloirs, monter des marches, puis, tourna dans un couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.**

« Qu'est-ce que… » voulut demander Kol mais le gardien l'interrompit en ouvrant la porte.

« Visite conjugale, tu as deux heures. Ton avocate est très persuasive ! » lui dit le gardien.

**Kol sentit son cœur cogner très fort contre sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut Elena, assise sur le lit présent dans la pièce.**

« Reste pas planté là ! » lui dit le gardien.

**Kol sortit de sa contemplation et entra dans la pièce. La porte se referma derrière lui, et il entendit le gardien verrouiller la porte. Il serait seul avec sa fiancée pendant deux heures.**

**Elena se leva du lit et se jeta dans les bras de Kol, qui la serra contre lui.**

« Comment Kathy a fait pour nous obtenir deux heures en tête à tête ? » demanda-t-il tout en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

**Ce qu'elle sentait bon !**

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est Katherine ! » répondit Elena. « Et arrête de l'appeler Kathy, même moi je n'ai pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça, alors que je suis sa cousine. »

**Kol eut un petit rire, puis, il se recula afin de mieux voir le visage de sa fiancée.**

« Tu es fatiguée ! » remarqua-t-il en dessinant le contour de ses cernes avec les pouces.

« Demain j'emménage chez tes parents le temps de l'enquête. Je ne dors pas très bien dans mon lit, sans toi. » expliqua-t-elle.

« J'espère que mon lit t'aidera à mieux te reposer. » dit-il. « Tu manges au moins ? »

« Oui, ta mère et la mienne me surveille de très près depuis deux jours. » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« On a deux heures devant nous, hein ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Oui, et tu me manques. Ton corps me manque. Tes lèvres sur les miennes me manquent. Tes mains sur mon corps me manquent… » lui énuméra-t-elle.

_« Alors, il s'agit de ne pas perdre un instant ! » _dit-il, un sourire en coin.

« T'es plus en manque de film que de moi ! » plaisanta-t-elle en reconnaissant la référence à _Sherlock Holmes_.

« Je crois pas non ! » sourit-il.

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« A vos ordres ma douce… » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

_**Bureau de Rose Sutton !**_

**Examinant la copie du dossier de l'enquête que Katherine avait faite à son intention, l'avocate des parents de la victime plissa les paupières à mesure qu'elle lisait. Katherine, qui était assise sur la chaise face au bureau, attendait patiemment. Rose finit par poser le dossier sur son bureau.**

« Alors ? » demanda Katherine. « Vous pensez toujours mon client coupable ? »

« Je dois admettre que vos notes sont concluantes, vous avancez dans la bonne direction et comme vous, seules des preuves solides m'intéressent. » répondit Rose. « Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose dans le journal intime de Mademoiselle Branson ? »

« J'y travaille encore. Elle fait nettement comprendre qu'elle voyait une personne dont elle ne désigne pas le nom. » lui apprit Katherine. « Elle dit juste qu'il s'agit d'un homme. »

« J'aimerais avoir une copie de ces notes, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ! » dit Rose.

« Je savais que vous demanderiez ça, et les voici ! » dit Katherine en lui tendant une copie du dossier. « Il y a aussi un rapport préliminaire écrit par le Sergent Salvatore. Lui et son nouvel équipier travaillent d'arrache pied. »

« Je n'en doute pas, et comptez sur moi pour parler avec mes clients. » lui assura Rose. « Comme vous, je cherche à savoir la vérité sur la mort de Mademoiselle Branson. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné avec la comparaison d'ADN ? »

« Les traces relevés sous les ongles de Mademoiselle Branson ne corresponde pas avec mon client. L'analyste a fait le test minutieusement et il n'y a aucune correspondance. » l'informa Katherine.

« Bien, ça devrait nous aider à faire avancer l'enquête. Je m'engage à convaincre mes clients de retirer les charges contre Monsieur Mikaelson, mais ce n'est pas chose aisé. Ils veulent un coupable à tout prix, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. » dit Rose.

« Du moment que tout est clair entre nous il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. » dit Katherine en se levant. « J'espère avoir des nouvelles de vous très rapidement Maître. »

« Vous les aurez ! » affirma Rose en lui serrant la main.

**Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main en guise d'accord !**

**Le lit de la pièce des visites conjugales étant contre un des murs, Kol avait remonté le drap sur Elena, qu'il avait blottit contre lui après s'être adossé au mur. Nus sous les draps, chacun d'eux se retenait pour faire taire leur désir qui ne cessait de croître.**

« Dire qu'on a encore une heure devant nous. » susurra-t-il.

« On serait chez nous, je te laisserais m'attacher au lit. » dit-elle avant de rire.

« Compte sur moi pour le faire à ma sortie. » dit-il en riant à son tour.

_« PLUS QU'UNE HEURE MIKAELSON ! » s'écria la voix d'un garde que Kol reconnaissait._

« MERCI LARRY ! TU PEUX TE CASSER MAINTENANT ! » lui répondit Kol.

**Il eut un éclat de rire en guise de réponse. Lorsque le rire se fit lointain, Kol glissa sa main droite sous le drap qui les recouvrait lui et Elena, puis, la posa sur le ventre de la jeune femme, qu'il caressa tendrement.**

« Je suis ici depuis seulement trois jours, et j'ai l'impression d'être confiné dans ce trou depuis six mois. » soupira Kol. « Je suis sûr d'avoir raté plein de truc. »

« Tu veux un petit résumé ? » proposa Elena.

« Je veux bien, mais d'abord dis-moi que mon frère et ta cousine on remit ça ? » la supplia-t-il.

« Elle ne me l'a pas dit clairement, mais je sais très bien déchiffrer les humeurs de Katherine. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils ont passés la nuit ensemble. » dit Elena.

« Il était temps, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. » soupira Kol. « Ensuite, j'ai loupé quoi d'autre ? »

« Euh, Caroline a avoué qu'elle attendait un autre bébé, Lila est tombée à vélo, Finn a signé un gros contrat… » énuméra Elena en comptant sur ses doigts. « Rebekah a failli frapper une infirmière… »

« Elle a maté Stefan d'un peu trop près ? » se moqua Kol.

« Non, elle l'a simplement traité de blondasse et de fille à son papa… » dit Elena.

« Ouille… » grimaça-t-il. « Mon père est arrivé à la rescousse j'imagine. »

« Non, c'est Anna qui les a séparé, mais elle a fait semblant de renverser son verre d'eau sur l'infirmière. » dit Elena.

**Ils rirent ensemble, avant que Kol n'embrasse Elena sur la tempe. La future maman fit pivoter sa tête vers celle de son fiancé, qui l'embrassa sur le nez puis chercha ses lèvres. Un baiser plein d'amour. Kol fit dévier sa bouche sur le cou d'Elena, qui fit basculer sa tête sur le côté.**

« Encore ? » le tenta-t-elle.

« Oh oui ! » dit Kol en lui mordillant le cou.

« Fais vite, j'ai des petites choses à te donner. » dit-elle en souriant.

**Elena se défit de l'emprise de Kol uniquement pour s'allonger. Kol s'allongea sur elle. Il prit ses lèvres en otage, puis, laissant échapper un petit son rauque joueur de sa gorge – un grondement qui fit rire Elena – Kol entra en elle, la faisant gémir.**

« Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en bougeant ses hanches.

« Tu veux dire à part la douleur ? » plaisanta-t-elle, mais un va et viens de sa part lui cloua le bec.

« Je vais te couper l'envie rire ! » dit-il, un sourire en coin.

**Il plongea sur sa bouche, puis, donna de plus amples mouvement de hanches. Sans écraser son petit ventre, Kol glissa une main sur une jambe d'Elena, qu'il souleva pour l'entourer autour de lui.**

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime… aussi… ne t'arrête surtout pas… » dit-elle entre deux baisers.

**Le souffle leur manqua mais Kol n'arrêta pas pour autant de lui faire l'amour. Elena ne tarda pas à jouir… Kol suivit… Calant son visage dans le creux de son cou, le jeune homme tenta de reprendre sa respiration, imité par Elena, qui porta une main dans les cheveux courts de son fiancé. Lentement, il releva la tête pour mieux la fixer. Leurs regards ne transpiraient qu'amour et passion.**

**Se rhabillant, Elena se servit du lavabo présent dans la pièce pour se rafraichir le visage. Rattachant ses cheveux avec un élastique, elle sourit en sentant les mains de Kol se glisser autour de sa taille.**

« Ça me manque de ne plus prendre de douche avec toi. » lui dit-elle.

« A moi aussi. » dit-il en embrassant son cou. « Fais-moi plaisir et va chez mes parents ce soir. S'il te plaît, je veux te savoir en sécurité ! »

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-elle aussitôt.

« Tu te rappelles de la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

**Elena éclata de rire. Un rire qui résonna aux oreilles de Kol comme une mélodie. Un rire qui lui fit du bien.**

« Quelle partie ? » dit Elena.

« La promesse que je t'ai faite, juste avant de te faire mienne. » dit Kol.

« Hum… si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu m'as promis de ne jamais me faire de mal, de m'aimer, de passer ta vie avec moi, et aussi de tout faire pour me rendre heureuse. Oh, et tu as aussi promis de toujours tout faire pour revenir vers moi. » se rappela Elena.

« Mais je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je t'ai fais souffrir en couchant avec Lexi. » dit-il en redevant sérieux.

« Arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec ça. » soupira-t-elle.

« Si seulement je me souvenais de cette nuit. » souffla-t-il.

« Je préfèrerais pas. » dit Elena.

**Elle se défit de lui pour aller prendre quelque chose dans son sac à main. Elle en sortit une photo qu'elle tendit à son fiancé.**

« Tiens, celle-là, tu ne l'a pas. » lui dit-elle.

**Kol s'approcha et prit la photo. Il sourit en se souvenant de la prise de cette photo. C'était une photo prise le soir où Elena avait annoncé à Kol qu'elle était enceinte. Cela datait de deux semaines environs. Kol avait prit son appareil et avait prit une photo de lui et d'Elena, alors qu'il posait sa main libre sur le ventre de sa future femme. Elena lui tendit une autre photo… C'était une photo d'écographie…**

« Elle date de ce matin. Le bébé va très bien, et il se développe normalement. » lui apprit-elle.

« Merci Seigneur ! » souffla-t-il à la nouvelle.

**Elena se faufila dans ses bras. Ils furent obligés de se séparer lorsque trois petits coups se firent entendre à la porte…**

**Lorsque Kol retourna à sa cellule – après être passé à la douche en remerciant silencieusement le ciel que personne n'était présent – le jeune homme s'affala dans son lit avant d'en tirer les deux photos de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il passa des minutes à les observer, des heures… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du dîner. Il lu une bonne partie de la soirée, avalant une centaine de pages du livre **_**Les Trois Mousquetaires **_**d'**_**Alexandre Dumas… **_**Ensuite, au moment de l'extinction des feux pour tous les détenus, Kol, enfoui sous son unique couverture, repensa à ces deux heures passées dans les bras réconfortants et doux d'Elena. Il revit leurs étreintes de passion. Il réentendit ses **_**« Je t'aime »**_** répétitifs, et il pouvait jurer sentir encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'endormit avec l'image de sa fiancée, qui portait l'enfant qui changerait définitivement sa vie dans quelques mois !**

**Dès que Katherine l'avait déposé chez elle, Elena s'était immédiatement glissée sous la douche. Heureuse, elle se remémora les deux heures qu'elle avait passée dans les bras de Kol. Ses bras fort et musclés… Elle avait remarqué à quel point sa musculature avait grossi depuis ce jour-là au commissariat… Il devait faire du sport pour ne pas devenir dingue. Tandis que l'eau chaude déliait ses muscles et lavait son corps de toute transpiration, Elena porta une main à son ventre. Enceinte de deux mois, elle sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Le jour de son mariage, elle s'imaginait avec son ventre arrondi de six mois, voire de sept mois, et pourquoi pas en fin de grossesse sur le point d'accoucher ? Si Kol ne sortait pas d'ici le mois à venir. Elle rêvassa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente toute revigorée. Sortant de la douche, elle s'enroula dans une serviette…**

**Revêtant un ensemble de survêtement appartenant à Kol, de couleur gris, Elena se sécha les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette avant de descendre à la cuisine. Sa belle-mère ne viendrait pas la chercher avant vingt-deux heures, heure à laquelle son service à l'hôpital finissait… Elena, tout en préparant un encas pour nourrir son bébé, et elle aussi par la même occasion, sourit en pensant au fait que toute sa belle-famille ou presque était médecin… Hormis Finn et Kol – qui étaient respectivement architecte et pompier ! Son beau-père était oncologue et dirigeait l'hôpital de Mystic Falls, sa belle-mère était infirmière en Chef, Rebekah était infirmière fraîchement diplômé, Elijah était chirurgien et chef des urgences, Klaus était kinésithérapeute, et même Henrik, le plus jeune envisageait d'être neurologue… Même ses belles-sœurs, Anna et Sage. L'une était interne, et l'autre était pédiatre. La jeune femme enceinte était plus que bien entouré, car même son père était médecin. Sa grossesse se passerait bien, elle en était certaine.**

**Croquant dans un sandwich pain de mie – tomate – jambon – cornichon – poulet –mayonnaise, Elena se délecta de son encas. Pour la première fois depuis **_**« l'incarcération » **_**de son fiancé, elle appréciait les petits plaisirs de la vie, à savoir un sandwich bien composé… Totalement repus, Elena but une longue gorgée d'eau, puis alla s'asseoir devant la télé. Elle zappa quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter sur un reportage sur la maternité. Elle versa quelques larmes lorsqu'ils montrèrent un accouchement… Elena se reprit et éteignit la télé quand elle décida de remonter dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires pour aller chez ses beaux-parents jusqu'à la libération de Kol…**

* * *

_**La journée avait passée dans l'angoisse la plus totale. Il savait qu'elle était allée le retrouver. Même enfermé, ils se voyaient. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient, ça lui donnait envie de vomir…**_

* * *

**Elena sortit carrément une valise. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore durerait l'enquête, alors, autant prendre autant de vêtements que possible, enfin, pas toute sa garde-robe non plus…**

* * *

_**Tapis dans la nuit, il s'avança jusqu'à la maison, crochetant la serrure de la porte qui donnait accès à la cuisine. Il referma la porte derrière lui en restant le plus silencieux possible. Un sourire invisible se dessina sur son visage en constatation que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Lentement, avec l'adresse d'un chat ou presque, il grimpa un à un les escaliers qui le mena à l'étage. Il pouvait nettement entendre les aller et venus d'Elena à l'étage. Prudence était mère de sûreté, alors il monta les marches avec la plus grande prudence.**_

* * *

**Elena décrocha l'appel de son téléphone…**

_« Je suis en route, j'arrive le plus vite possible ma chérie. »_

« D'accord, je finis de préparer mes affaires. Merci Esther ! »

« _Mais c'est normal voyons ! »_

**Elena raccrocha, puis, alla dans la salle de bain et entreprit de se laver les dents avant de composer sa trousse de toilettes…**

* * *

_**Sa voix était magnifique. Les trémolos qui auraient trahis une quelconque tristesse n'étaient pas présents dans sa voix. Il sourit en pensant que ça serait plus facile qu'il ne pensait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle se débattrait peut-être mais il réussirait à faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voyait aucune autre fille… Il n'y avait qu'elle… Arrivée en haut des marches, il respira le moins possible. Se frottant les mains, il rabaissa la casquette et passa la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête. Il ne voulait pas risquer qu'il ne la voie. Et si ça se passait mal hein ? Il ne fallait pas prendre le risque qu'elle le reconnaisse. Il l'aurait, quoi qu'il advienne. De force ou de son plein gré, elle serait à lui.**_

* * *

**En sortant de la salle de bain avec sa trousse de toilettes, Elena laissa échapper un bâillement. Elle était fatiguée mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait dormir correctement que dans le lit de Kol. Mettant sa trousse de toilettes dans sa valise, elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Refermant la valise, elle s'étira avant de poser une main sur son ventre. Elle se massa la nuque à l'aide de sa main libre avant de fermer les yeux. Le silence était roi. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler la jeune fille. Ses parents avaient été invités à dîner chez les Lockwood - dont le Maire suivait l'enquête de très près - et ils n'avaient pas pu refuser une invitation du Maire. Rouvrant les yeux, Elena se décida à redescendre dans le salon pour attendre sa belle-mère, qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. **

* * *

_**Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son parfum était enivrant. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il était là, à deux pas d'elle. Elle était tellement fragile que ce serait facile de la maîtriser et de la prendre… Il tendit les bras en avant !**_

* * *

**Tout se passa très vite pour qu'Elena comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Trop vite… Sa bouche fut entravée par une main et son corps emprisonné par un bras puissant. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais il était clair que son agresseur était plus fort qu'elle. Comment avait-il pu entrer ? Tout était verrouillé dans la maison. Elle l'aurait entendu. Elle n'avait rien entendu d'alarmant et avait continué à préparer son départ pour la maison de ses beaux-parents… Poussant des cris, étouffés par la main qui s'était posé sur sa bouche, Elena cru qu'elle allait mourir. Mais son assaillant n'avait aucune arme. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à elle ?**

**Elle tenta de dégager sa bouche pour pouvoir appeler à l'aide ou crier, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle sentit la main de l'intrus se faufiler sous son pull. Il allait la violer. Non, Elena ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Des gémissements de terreurs se firent entendre quand elle sentit cette main effleurer son sein, puis l'autre. Elle se débattait, elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là et se laisser faire. Elle pensait tout d'abord au bébé. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Il entravait – peut-être inconsciemment – son nez. Elena porta une main sur celle de l'intrus, et planta ses ongles dans sa chair. Elle planta si fort qu'il lâcha une plainte sourde. Elle réussit à entrouvrir sa bouche suffisamment pour le mordre. Elle le mordit avec force. Tellement fort qu'il la lâcha. Elena pu respirer plus facilement, mais, alors qu'elle se retourna pour s'échapper, elle fut rattrapée par une main qui s'enroula autour de son poignet, la faisant pivoter…**

_**Clac !**_

**Sa tête tourna sur la droite dû à la gifle monumentale qu'elle venait de se prendre. Mais elle perdit aussi l'équilibre. Elle tomba sur la moquette de sa chambre, non sans que sa tête ne se cogne contre le rebord du lit. Elle fut plaquée contre le sol, son agresseur au-dessus d'elle… A genoux par-dessus son corps à celle qui était son obsession depuis des années, il la maintint d'une main sur son sternum, et de l'autre main, il lui enlevait – ou plutôt il essayait de lui enlever ses vêtements. Malgré qu'elle fût immobilisée, Elena ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il était hors de question qu'un autre que Kol la touche…**

_**La Berline noire s'approchait de la maison… Esther, au volant, profitait de la fluidité de la circulation pour accélérait afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à la maison des Gilbert. Elle s'inquiétait de savoir sa belle-fille seule…**_

« Arrête de bouger… » gronda la voix de l'agresseur.

**Elena s'arrêta de cogiter mais uniquement le temps d'une seconde ou deux. Elle connaissait cette voix, mais la peur était trop grande pour qu'elle puisse mettre un nom sur cette voix. Elle recommença à se débattre lorsqu'elle sentit la main de ce type baisser son pantalon. Elle ne su où elle en trouva la force pour répliquer, mais elle la trouva. Elle réussit à lui donner un coup de genou suffisamment fort – en plein dans les bijoux de famille - pour qu'il la lâche. Elena le poussa aussi fort que possible avec ses bras… Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette maison. Tant bien que mal, elle se remit sur ses jambes, mais arrivée à la porte, elle tangua et dû s'appuyer à l'encadrement pour garder l'équilibre. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle faillit tourner de l'œil…**

_**Les lumières d'une voiture passèrent devant la maison. Le bruit du moteur se fit entendre. Des crissements de pneus parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles d'Elena…**_

« AU SECOURS ! » hurla Elena.

_**Le bruit du moteur s'arrêta…**_

_**Un claquement de porte…**_

« AU SECOURS ! »

**La main de l'agresseur entrava à nouveau sa bouche.**

« Tu vas la fermer oui ? » gronda-t-il.

_« AU SECOURS ! »_

**Esther se figea tandis qu'elle mit un pied sur le trottoir.**

« ELENA ? » appela-t-elle tout aussi fort.

**Elle entendit clairement son prénom. Lointain mais elle l'entendit. **_**Esther ! **_**L'agresseur se figea, puis, il essaya de faire reculer Elena dans la chambre, mais elle s'accrocha d'une main à l'encadrement, puis, de l'autre, chercha les cheveux de l'homme… Il portait une capuche. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle lui mordit le pouce avec acharnement jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâcha. Quand ce fut le cas :**

« ESTHER AU SECOURS ! »

**Elena se retourna, puis, dans un dernier accès de rage alors qu'il tenta de s'en prendre à elle une fois encore, d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac, elle le fit trébucher.**

_« ELENA ! »_

**Elena s'appuya à la rambarde des escaliers, mais elle avait vécu trop d'épreuve…**

_« ELENA ! »_

**Elle ne tenait pas debout… Elle se tenait à la rambarde des escaliers… Mais elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête… mais à quel prix ? A peine eut-elle mit un pied dans l'escalier que ce fut trop tard…**

**Elena rata la marche et tomba. Elle tomba dans les escaliers en lâchant un cri à la fois de surprise et de peur…**

**Esther était devant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un raffut à en réveiller les voisins. Elle avait entendu Elena l'appeler à l'aide une nouvelle fois. Tout en appelant le poste de police, Esther posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, et à son plus grand soulagement, celle-ci était ouverte.**

_« Bureau du Shérif j'écoute ? »_

**C'était la voix de Matt !**

« Dieu merci Matt, viens vite chez Elena elle a été… »

**Mais elle se figea en voyant qu'Elena gisait au sol, en bas des escaliers… Elle entendit du bruit à l'étage, et en levant les yeux, elle vit une silhouette s'évaporer dans une des pièces de l'étage…**

« Matt, appelle une ambulance Elena vient de se faire agresser chez elle, dépêche-toi ! » lui hurla-t-elle à travers l'appareil.

**Elle se précipita vers sa belle-fille, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.**

« Elena, Elena réponds-moi ! »

**Avec précaution, Esther fit surgir son côté infirmière et entreprit de tourner Elena sur le dos avec la plus grande prudence. Elle fut prise d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit le pantalon de sport gris que portait Elena se teinter de rouge…**

_« Oh non, le bébé ! » pensa Esther._

* * *

_**La poisse... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se défende ? Ça aurait été plus simple si elle n'avait pas résisté… Elle l'avait frappé, plusieurs fois… Il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Elle l'avait griffé, mordu et frappé… Au moment de s'en aller après l'arrivée de cette femme, il avait encore saigné du nez. Quand est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter bon sang ? Il n'en avait pas finit avec elle… Il l'aurait… Elle sera à lui. Même s'il fallait qu'il aille la chercher à l'hôpital…**_

* * *

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls !**_

_**Urgences !**_

**Esther était monté dans l'ambulance, laissant Matt, Stefan et quelques policiers inspecter la maison d'Elena, à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourraient les mener à découvrir l'identité de l'agresseur.**

**Mikael attendait devant les urgences, vêtu en conséquence, prêt pour l'arrivée de sa belle-fille. Lorsque l'ambulance s'ouvrit, le brancard qui portait Elena tiré par deux ambulanciers hors du véhicule, Mikael regarda son épouse :**

« Chute dans les escaliers, pupilles dilatées commotion probable, elle est en bradycardie il faut surveiller son rythme cardiaque. Saignement important du ventre, très probablement de l'utérus… »

« Anna, j'espère que tu es réveillé ! » dit Mikael à son interne.

« Je suis plus que réveillée Chef ! » assura Anna, qui avait revêtue une blouse.

« Dis à Rebekah de me rejoindre au bloc sans plus attendre! » dit-il à sa femme avant de disparaître entre les portes du bloc opératoire.

**Malgré la fatigue, le stress et la peur, Esther se rua dans la salle de repos des infirmières et y trouva sa fille unique.**

« Ton père a besoin de toi au bloc, Elena vient d'y être admise ! » lui apprit-elle en soufflant.

**Rebekah réagit immédiatement, toute fatigue dû à sa garde envolée…**

**Esther, qui attendait dans la salle d'attente près du bloc opératoire, avait appelé ses fils… Caroline resta chez elle pour garder sa fille et Henrik. Finn et Klaus furent les premiers à arriver… suivit d'Elijah et Katherine. Cette dernière ne portait qu'un simple jean et un pull avec une paire de basket.**

« Comment va Elena ? » s'enquit-elle de demander.

« Aucune idée, elle est encore au bloc. » répondit Esther.

« Les parents d'Elena ? » demanda Klaus.

« Ils sont en chemin. » dit sa mère.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » voulut savoir Finn.

**Les parents d'Elena arrivèrent au moment où Esther allait tout expliquer…**

« J'étais en chemin pour aller la chercher. En arrivant, je l'ai entendu hurler. J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais quand je suis rentré Elena était tombée dans les escaliers et… elle perdait du sang. » expliqua Esther.

« Comment a-t-elle pu se faire agresser ? Et par qui ? » persifla Grayson Gilbert.

« Je n'ai pas vu son visage, aucune lumière n'était allumées, mais j'ai vu une silhouette en haut des escaliers. Il a dû s'enfuir par l'une des fenêtres de l'étage. » exposa Esther. « J'ai aussitôt appelé la police. Matt et Stefan sont en train d'inspecter la maison. »

« Ma petite fille… » sanglota Miranda dans les bras de son mari.

**Ils durent attendre un peu plus d'une heure avant que Mikael ne les rejoigne, suivit de Rebekah, qui pleurait silencieusement. Les larmes obstruaient son visage.**

« Ne me dis pas… » commença Esther mais son mari la coupa.

« Elena va s'en sortir. »

« Le sang ? » demanda Esther.

« Hémorragie, qu'on a pu stopper, mais malheureusement, je n'ai rien faire pour le bébé. » informa-t-il, le visage fermé et les yeux pleins de douleurs.

**Miranda s'effondra dans les bras de son mari, tandis qu'Esther se rassit sur sa chaise.**

**Stefan lu et relu le message que venait de lui envoyer Rebekah… Elena venait de perdre le bébé.**

_« Hey Stefan, vient voir un peu ça ! »_

**Il sortit de sa léthargie lorsque la voix de Matt l'appela. Machinalement, il grimpa les escaliers tout en faisant attention à ne pas laisser ses mains traîner là où il pourrait y avoir des empreintes. Quand il rejoignit Matt, celui-ci fronça les sourcils devant la mine renfrogné de Stefan.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda Matt.

« Je viens d'avoir un message de Rebekah. Elena a perdu son bébé. » lui apprit Stefan.

« Merde… » souffla Matt.

« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? » demanda Stefan à son tour.

« Oh euh, regarde. » dit Matt en se reprenant.

**Pointant le faisceau lumineux de sa lampe torche au sol. Stefan baissa les yeux.**

« Du sang ! » constata-t-il.

« Ça ne peut pas être celui d'Elena. Elle n'a saigné que d'en bas, dû à sa chute. Ça a provoqué une hémorragie je suppose. » dit Matt.

« Ouais, Rebekah a dit que le fœtus était trop petit pour qu'il survive à une telle chute. Il était déjà mort quand ils ont opérés Elena. » expliqua Stefan.

« Elle a sans doute réussit à frapper son agresseur. » dit Matt.

**Stefan appela un technicien afin que celui-ci prélève les traces de sang afin de les envoyer pour des analyses d'ADN…**

* * *

_**En rentrant à son petit appartement, il était énervé. Tellement énervé qu'il attrapa le premier objet à portée de main et le balança à travers la pièce. Il venait de casser une lampe, dont l'abat-jour était la seule pièce de l'objet qui était restée intact après ce choc violent. Jetant sa casquette par terre, il enleva son pull, dévoilant son torse qui était nu. Il avait des muscles mais son corps commençait à perdre de ses forces. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et en ouvrant le placard au dessus de l'évier, il en sortit une boîte de pilule... Des antidouleurs. Son corps le faisait souffrir. Il ingéra deux comprimés, qu'il fit passer avec de l'eau. Son nez ne coulait plus, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Sortant de la salle de bain après avoir passé de l'eau froide sur son visage, il alla dans sa cuisine et mangea. Il fallait qu'il sache où elle était. Ce n'était pas fini. Il lui ferait payer d'avoir résisté. Peu lui importait qu'elle était tombé, c'était bien fait pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à pas riposter. Il avait attendu dans les bois et avait entendu l'ambulance arriver, il en déduisit donc qu'elle avait été transporté à l'hôpital. C'est là-bas que tout allait se jouer. Il irait la chercher là-bas, mais il devra se montrer malin et ne pas se faire repérer. Il commença à dessiner un plan dans sa tête, et au fur et à mesure qu'il avalait son sandwich, il souriait. Cette fois il ne la raterait pas !**_

* * *

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls !**_

**Elena se réveilla en soins intensifs quelques heures après son opération. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, sa vue était brouillée. Elle referma les yeux et retenta le coup. Doucement, lsa vue redevint parfaitement plus nette.**

_« Ma chérie ? »_

**Toussant légèrement car elle avait la gorge sèche, Elena se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. C'était sa mère, Miranda…**

« Ma chérie, comment tu te sens ? » demanda Miranda en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Soif… » articula Elena.

**Miranda remercia intérieurement sa belle-fille, Anna, d'avoir pensé à mettre de l'eau au chevet d'Elena… Sûrement son instinct de médecin… Miranda versa de l'eau fraîche dans un verre, puis, tout en aidant Elena à redresser la tête, porta le verre aux lèvres de sa fille et la fit boire. Elena se sentit beaucoup mieux. **

« Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Elena lorsque sa tête retomba sur les coussins.

« Tu es à l'hôpital ma chérie. » lui répondit sa mère.

« A l'hôpital ? » répéta Elena.

« De quoi tu te souviens ? » lui demanda Miranda.

**Elena tenta de se remémorer les évènements de la journée d'avant. Des flashes lui vinrent en mémoire… Comme la visite à Richmond…**

« Je me souviens d'être allé voir Kol. » énuméra-t-elle.

« De quoi d'autres ? » l'encouragea Miranda.

« Katherine m'a ramené à la maison, j'ai pris une douche… » continua Elena.

**Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes car sa tête la lançait… Elle reprit :**

« Euh, je préparais mes affaires pour aller chez Kol… »

**Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois mais cette fois en se rappelant exactement ce qui s'était passé…**

_**Une silhouette qui entravait sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle hurle. Elle qui se débattait de son mieux. La gifle qu'elle s'était reçue. Le choc à la tête qui s'en suivait. A nouveau elle se débattait, puis la chute dans les escaliers... La voix de sa belle-mère…**_

« Je suis tombée… » souffla Elena.

« Oui, tu as fais une chute. Esther est arrivée trop tard. Elle a tout de suite appelé les secours et tu as été emmené aux urgences. Mikael a dû… t'opérer. » lui expliqua Miranda.

« M'opérer ? » souleva Elena. « Oh Mon Dieu, le bébé. Maman dis-moi que mon bébé va bien, je t'en supplie dis-mois que le bébé va bien… »

« Je suis désolé ma chérie. » dit Miranda.

« Non, non, non, non, non… pas ça. » réfuta Elena en secouant la tête. « Je te crois pas non, c'est pas possible non… »

**Elle secoua la tête plus vigoureusement tout en répétant la même chose : Non !**

« Elena s'il te plaît… » tenta de l'apaiser Miranda en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

« Tu mens mon bébé n'est pas mort, ce n'est pas vrai il va parfaitement bien… » s'écria Elena en se débattant.

« Elena je t'en prie calme-toi… » la supplia Miranda.

« LAISSE-MOI ! » cria Elena.

**Mais elle était encore affaiblit et elle ne pu repousser sa mère comme elle le désirait. Elle retomba sur les coussins et éclata en sanglot. Ses cris avaient alertés les infirmières de gardes. Mikael avait rappliqué. Voir sa belle-fille pleurer était un tableau que le médecin ne pouvait supporter.**

**Il se passa plus de cinq minutes avant qu'Elena n'arrête de pleurer et ne s'endorme.**

_**Pénitencier de Richmond !**_

**Le petit-déjeuner à peine terminé, Kol fut entraîné par un garde. Son avocate souhaitait le voir. A**_** six heures du matin ? pensa-t-il. **_**En entrant dans la salle consacrée aux rencontres entre détenus et avocats, Kol, qui ne portait qu'un débardeur et un pantalon, se retrouva face à Katherine. Bien qu'elle était vêtue d'un de ses tailleurs qui coûtaient une fortune – cette fois couleur prune – la jeune Substitut avait le visage marqué par le chagrin.**

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Assieds-toi Kol. » dit Katherine.

**Il s'assit sur la chaise, face à elle.**

« Kol, ce que j'ai à te dire est… ça va être difficile pour toi. » commença-t-elle à dire.

« Elena ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle a été emmené aux urgences hier soir. Elle s'est faite agressé. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Kol.

« Elle… elle a fait une chute dans les escaliers et… » répondit Katherine, mais le chagrin était trop grand que les mots se perdirent.

« Elle va bien ? » s'enquit-il de demander.

**Il était clair que le jeune homme s'inquiétait, et le brillant de ses yeux ne détrompait personne quant à la suite des évènements.**

« Ton père a dû l'opérer car elle a… elle a fait une hémorragie et… » dit Katherine.

**Vraiment, c'était la pire des choses que Katherine ait eut à faire dans toute sa carrière d'avocate.**

« Elena est sortit d'affaire mais… le bébé… le bébé est… »

**Katherine fut incapable de poursuivre sa phrase. Elle n'en eut pas besoin. Kol comprit…**

« Non… non… » hoqueta-t-il.

« Je suis désolé Kol. Quand Elena est arrivée à l'hôpital, c'était trop tard pour le bébé ! » avoua Katherine.

**Kol se prit la tête entre les mains, puis, se moquant totalement d'être vu par les gardiens à travers la caméra, il se mit à pleurer, le corps tremblant. Son monde venait de s'effondrer en moins de dix secondes…**

« Je suis désolé… » dit Katherine.

**Ramenant ses mains devant lui, Kol les fit claquer sur la table tellement fort que Katherine sursauta.**

« Je ne devrais pas être dans ce trou, je devrais être auprès d'Elena. Si je n'avais pas été enfermé, rien de tout ça ne ce serait produit. » gronda Kol.

**Sa peine fit place à de la rage.**

« Fais-moi sortir de là Katherine. Je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour que je sois innocenté mais… je _dois _être avec Elena. » claqua-t-il.

« Je te le promets Kol. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sortes. » martela Katherine.

« Bien ! » dit Kol, le visage fermé par la colère. « Tu as une idée de qui a pu faire ça ? »

« On ignore qui il est, mais je te pari que c'est la même personne qui a tué Lexi. » dit Katherine. « Ecoute, on a retrouvé du sang chez Elena, qui n'est pas celui d'Elena. Si l'ADN correspond à celui retrouvé sous les ongles de Lexi, _là_, je pourrais te faire sortir. »

« Tu vas retourner voir Elena ? » demanda Kol.

« Non, elle est bien entouré. Je dois m'entretenir avec le Juge et l'avocate des Branson. Crois-moi, les parents de Lexi eux-mêmes vont devoir reconnaître que tu n'y es pour rien. » assura Katherine.

**Katherine devait partir aussitôt, ayant obtenu le rendez-vous très tôt. Kol la serra dans ses bras. Il se sentit de nouveau fébrile…**

**Kol demanda à ce qu'il soit reconduit à sa cellule, ne se sentant pas de rejoindre les autres détenus pour la balade matinale. Les gardes ne posèrent pas de question et l'un d'eux le ramena dans sa cellule. Kol s'effondra sur son lit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le mur, où la photo de l'écographie du bébé qu'Elena lui avait apporté la veille était collée. Il la prit dans sa main, puis, s'allongea sur le lit, sur le ventre, entourant le coussin de ses bras tout en regardant la photo. Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne sur lui ? D'abord, il était accusé d'avoir tué une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une fille qui était entré dans sa vie sans qu'il le veule… Ensuite, il était mit en prison… Et enfin, sa fiancée se faisait agresser alors qu'il était enfermé, et il venait d'apprendre que l'enfant qui devait naître sept mois plus tard, ne naîtra jamais… Les larmes ne purent être retenues davantage. Kol pleura la perte de son enfant qu'il ne verra jamais.**

**Quand Alaric revint dans la cellule qu'il partageait avec Kol, une heure plus tard, il trouva le garçon endormi, une photo d'écographie dans les mains. Le professeur d'Histoire remarqua, malgré l'air endormi du jeune homme, qu'il était rongé par la tristesse.**

« Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il à Larry, le gardien qui referma la cellule derrière lui.

« Il a apprit une mauvaise nouvelle. » répondit Larry.

**Alaric alla sur son propre lit et ouvrit un bouquin. Il questionnerait le garçon, qu'il appréciait énormément malgré leurs dix années d'écart, plus tard. S'il dormait, c'était certainement par fatigue et aussi dû à la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.**

_**Tribunal de Richmond.**_

_**Bureau du Rose Sutton !**_

**Quand Katherine entra dans le bureau de sa jeune confrère, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule.**

« Je croyais que l'on devait se voir seule à seule ! » dit Katherine en serrant la main de Rose.

« Oui, mais Monsieur et Madame Branson sont venus me voir il y a cinq minutes pour savoir où l'enquête en était. Je leur ai promis de les prévenir du moindre avancement. » expliqua Rose.

« A sept heures du matin ? » s'étonna Katherine. « Vous êtes bien matinal, bien que je me doute que depuis le décès de votre fille vous ne me dormiez plus très bien. »

« La faute à ce garçon que vous défendez. » claqua Mrs Branson.

« Je vous en prie, arrêtez de l'accuser. » intervint Rose. « Je vous ai dis que je ne le pensais plus coupable. »

« Et quelles preuves vous avez, hein ? » voulut savoir Mrs Branson.

« Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, je vous expliquerais, mais avant je dois entendre ce que Maître Pierce a de si urgent à me dire. » répondit Rose.

**Mr Branson entoura les épaules de sa femme et la fit se rasseoir. **

« Bien… » fit Rose. « Katherine, que vouliez-vous me dire pour que nous nous voyons si tôt ? »

« La fiancée de mon client – qui se trouve être ma cousine – a été admise à l'hôpital hier soir suite à une agression à son domicile. Une tentative de viol qui a conduit à une chute dans les escaliers, et à la perte de l'enfant qu'elle portait. » exposa Katherine.

« Mon Dieu ! » souffla Rose. « Je suis navrée d'entendre ça ! »

« Quel rapport cet incident a-t-il avoir avec l'enquêté ? » demanda Mr Branson plus poliment que son épouse.

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer : il a été trouvé dans l'appartement de votre fille un carton où se trouvait des photos de mon client et de sa fiancée, il est évident qu'elle les suivait. Pour quelles raisons je l'ignore, mais le décès de votre fille et l'agression de ma cousine ne sont pas des coïncidences. » répondit Katherine avant de se retourner vers Rose. « J'attends des résultats d'analyses dans la journée, du sang a été retrouvé dans la maison de Mademoiselle Gilbert et les scientifiques sont en train de les comparer avec l'ADN trouvé sur Mademoiselle Branson. Si l'ADN correspond, je demanderais la libération de mon client. »

« Il en va de soit ! » acquiesça Rose. « Sachez que j'ai examiné attentivement la copie de tout ce que vous avez rassemblé jusqu'ici, et je vous garantie que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour faire disculper votre client auprès des miens. »

« Cela n'a pas de sens. » s'écria Mademoiselle Branson en se levant de sa chaise. « Ce garçon a tué ma fille et j'exige qu'il paye. »

« Calme-toi, elles font leur travail. » lui dit son mari.

« Madame Branson, je conçois que la perte de votre fille est une épreuve douloureuse et que vous voulez un coupable, mais condamner un innocent ne fera pas revenir votre fille. » lui dit Katherine d'un ton posément calme.

« Maître Pierce, si vous êtes d'accord je propose que nous travaillons ensemble sur le reste de l'enquête. Il doit rester quelques points flous dans votre dossier, et peut-être pouvons-nous le reprendre du début. » proposa Rose.

« J'accepte votre offre. » acquiesça Katherine.

_**Pénitencier de Richmond !**_

**Lorsque Kol se réveilla, une boule énorme se forma dans sa gorge. Il n'avait rêvé à rien. Rien. Sa tête était un vrai trou noir depuis l'annonce de la fausse couche d'Elena. Lorsque ses yeux se reposèrent sur la photo de l'écographie qu'il avait encore dans les mains, il pouvait sentir les larmes menacer de couler à nouveau.**

_« Ça va mon vieux ? » fit la voix d'Alaric._

_« _Non, ça n'ira pas tant que je resterais là. » dit Kol.

**Il se redressa et s'étira à s'en faire craquer les os. Il n'avait pas lâché la photo de l'écographie… Il finit par la mettre dans le sac à dos qui contenait les bouquins que sa mère lui avait apporté quelques jours plus tôt. A la place, il décolla du mur une photo de lui et d'Elena.**

« Larry m'a dit que tu avais apprit une mauvaise nouvelle. » dit Alaric.

**Kol se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.**

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda Alaric.

« On se faisait une telle joie d'avoir ce bébé. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. » dit Kol. « Elle venait à peine d'accepter ma demande en mariage et qu'elle m'annonce quelques jours plus tard que j'allais être père. Maintenant, tout ça vient de partir en fumée. Elle est à l'hôpital et y a plus de bébé. »

« Je suis navré Kol. » dit Alaric, peiné de la nouvelle.

**Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur la photo. Il voulait tellement être auprès d'Elena. Elle devait avoir besoin de lui. Il avait besoin d'elle. Cette épreuve, ils devaient la traverser à deux… Et dire que le mariage devait se dérouler dans une semaine.**

**Au déjeuner, Kol ne mangea presque rien, ce qui étonna les détenus avec qui il était devenu ami. Alaric leur avait lancé un regard qui les dissuada de poser des questions. Pour la balade, au moment où ils entrèrent dans le vaste terrain herbeux qui servait de détente – avec des bancs, un terrain de basket, le coin muscu – Kol sentit qu'on le délestait d'un objet… En se retournant, il vit un type, qui s'appelait Brady et qui était incarcéré pour avoir tabassé un type à l'en mettre dans le coma. Ce Brady avait dans les mains la photo que Kol avait glissée dans la poche arrière de son jean. La photo de lui et d'Elena.**

« Rends-moi ça ! » lui dit Kol.

« C'est ta meuf ? Elle est canon ! » ricana Brady.

« Rends-moi cette photo. » répéta Kol.

« Hey, relax mon pote, on sait tous ici que t'as une belle petite amie, et je voulais savoir comment elle était. » dit Brady avant de regarder à nouveau la photo. « Hum, quel beau visage. Je me demande bien si elle est aussi ouverte qu'elle semble l'être sur la photo. »

« Ça suffit Brady rends-lui sa photo ! » intervint Alaric.

« Oh, Monsieur le Professeur s'en mêle. » s'amusa Brady.

« Brady, c'est vraiment pas le jour pour me chier alors rends-moi cette photo. » claqua Kol.

« Oh, Monsieur est en colère, je peux savoir pourquoi ? » fit Brady un sourire en coin. « Attends laisse-moi deviner, on a insulté ta maman ? Ton papa a des ennuis au boulot ? Non attends, quelqu'un a dragué ta copine alors que t'es enfermé ? »

**Kol serra les points à s'en faire craquer les jointures, qui devinrent blanches à force de serrer si fort.**

« Arrête ça Brady, ça suffit. » s'en mêla un autre détenu.

« Oh allez, on peut bien s'amuser de temps en temps dans ce trou. » dit Brady.

« Sauf que j'ai vraiment pas envie de m'amuser. » gronda Kol.

« Pourquoi ça, hein ? Ton papa ne te donnera pas ton argent de poche si tu te conduis mal ? » plaisanta Brady.

« Ne me cherche pas. » le prévint Kol.

« Vas-y, énerve-toi. » le poussa Brady.

« Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. » dit Kol.

« Oh allez ! » renchérit Brady.

**Et il poussa Kol, qui recula de quelques pas en arrière. Les autres détenus avaient formés un cercle autour d'eux, ce qui attira l'attention des gardiens mais aucun d'eux n'intervinrent tant que la situation ne l'exigerait pas. **

« Allez Mikaelson, montre ce que t'as mon pote. » dit Brady en le poussant une nouvelle fois.

**Kol ne voyait que la photo. Il devait la récupérer. C'était la seule photo qu'il avait de lui et Elena. La seule qu'il avait dans ce trou. D'un côté, il y avait les détenus qui encourageaient la bagarre qui pourrait avoir lieu… la bagarre qu'ils espéraient. De l'autre côté, il y avait ceux qui ne voulaient pas voir la situation se dégénérer pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Alaric, qui savait ce dont Kol était capable dû à son métier, avait soudain peur pour Brady, qui ne savait pas du tout qui il provoquait.**

« Rends-moi cette photo, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me battre. » dit Kol.

« C'est dommage tu vois, parce que j'ai très envie de me battre. » dit Brady à son tour.

« Alors trouve-toi une autre cible et fous moi la paix. » claqua Kol. « Maintenant rends-moi cette photo. »

« Viens la chercher ! » dit Brady.

**Kol serra la mâchoire, mais Brady n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et poussa Kol une nouvelle fois. Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien, Brady tenta à nouveau de le pousser, mais cette fois Kol lui agrippa le poignet… D'un geste sec, il arracha la photo des mains de Brady, puis, relâchant son adversaire, il rangea la photo dans la poche de son pantalon, là où elle était avant qu'il ne se la fasse voler. Kol tourna le dos, ne voulant vraiment pas se battre… mais à peine eut-il tourné le dos qu'Alaric fit :**

_« Kol fais gaffe ! »_

**Kol se retourna mais une douleur lancinante à la joue le prit tout à coup. Les mains sur les genoux pour se remettre du coup de poing qu'il venait de se recevoir, il comprit que Brady ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas riposté. Tant pis si on le mettait en isolement, il refusait de se laisser faire. Son père leur avait apprit, à ses frères et à lui – même à Rebekah – de ne jamais commencer un affrontement mais de toujours les finir, alors c'est ce qu'il comptait faire… Finir cet affrontement ridicule que Brady avait déclenché. Kol se redressa et se retourna. Brady avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Kol ne riposta pas, il attendit. **_**Ne commence pas une bagarre si tu peux l'éviter, mais si tu ne peux faire autrement, contente-toi d'humilier ton adversaire, il ne t'ennuiera plus… **_**lui avait dit son père !****Alors Kol, le sourire aux lèvres, attendit… Brady arma son poing et le frappa… ou du moins il essaya. Kol l'évita agilement en esquivant sur le côté.**

**Quand Brady réitéra le geste, Kol bloqua son poing, puis l'autre… Avec force, agilité et rapidité, Kol agrippa le poignet de Brady, et le tordit dans son dos. Profitant d'être près des bancs du terrain, Kol réussit à plaquer Brady, tête et ventre en avant sur le banc.**

« Je te l'ai dis que je ne voulais pas me battre avec toi. » claqua Kol tout en maintenant sa prise. « Tu m'as eu pas surprise, ce qui prouve que t'es un lâche en frappant les autres quand ils ont le dos tournés, mais je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu me cherches, je te raterais pas. »

**Il tira un peu plus sur le bras de Brady, qui grimaça tellement il tirait fort… Quand il le relâcha, Kol tourna les talons mais cette fois vers la sortie du terrain.**

« Je veux retourner à ma cellule. » dit-il aux gardiens.

« On va aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie av… » mais Kol l'interrompit.

« Je me fiche d'être blessé, je veux simplement qu'on me foute la paix, c'est trop demander Larry ? »

« C'est bon, suis-moi ! » dit Larry.

**Kol fut dans sa cellule cinq minutes plus tard. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il retira la photo de la poche de son pantalon et la regarda pour la énième fois. **

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls !**_

**Elena se réveilla. Toujours dans son lit d'hôpital, elle n'était plus dans la même pièce qu'à son premier réveil. Elle était dans une chambre différente. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau-compresseur. Son corps lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la peine qui lui serrait le cœur. Elle pleura – silencieusement – la perte de son bébé. Elle voulait tellement que Kol soit avec elle. Il ne lui serait rien arrivé si son fiancé n'avait pas été accusé de ce meurtre horrible. Elle était toute seule dans sa chambre, alors elle en profita pour laisser libre cours à sa peine. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de poser une main sur son ventre. Elle avait mal à cet endroit. **_**A cause de l'opération… pensa-t-elle ! **_**N'arriverait-elle donc pas à être heureuse ? Elle devait se marier dans moins d'une semaine. Elle espérait tant que Katherine, Stefan et son meilleur ami Matt bouclent l'enquête au plus vite et trouve le véritable assassin de Lexi. Elena se sentit tout à coup très fatiguée. Elle ignorait l'heure, mais la fatigue la rappela à l'ordre. Elle referma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil aussitôt.**

* * *

_**Il avait attendu que la nuit tombe pour agir. Il s'était rendu à l'hôpital – en prétextant un malaise et pour une fois son saignement de nez fut le bienvenue – et avait attendu. Il avait écouté les infirmières discuter entre elles… notamment cette blonde et de cette petite peste de brune. Ces deux filles étaient proches d'Elena, et il sourit malgré lui en les écoutant parler d'Elena… Il n'eut pas à chercher l'endroit où elle était… Ces deux idiotes venaient de lui donner le numéro de sa chambre. Lorsque l'infirmière qui lui faisait une prise de sang, sortit de son box de consultation, il remit son t-shirt, referma sa veste avant de fouiller sans faire de bruit l'armoire et les tiroirs qui contenaient toutes sortes de produit… Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait… Il prit une seringue vide et un flacon contenant un sédatif très puissant, qui la ferait dormir longtemps. Assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse l'emmener où il voulait. Discrètement, après avoir rangé ses trouvailles, il quitta le box de consultation après avoir rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête et fila à pas normaux vers la sortie des urgences… sauf qu'il bifurqua vers les escaliers…**_

_**Ce devait être son jour de chance. Le couloir du service où elle avait été transférée était non seulement désert, mais de plus, sa chambre était à côté des escaliers de secours… Avec prudence et précaution, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre 226… Elle n'était qu'au deuxième étage… Elle était là. Seule. Endormie... Refermant la porte derrière lui, il s'avança vers le lit, puis, sans perdre un instant, il sortit seringue et flacon… La pochette en plastique qui envoyait de quoi soigner Elena depuis son opération était vide. Il remplit la seringue du sédatif, puis, planta l'aiguille dans le tube… Le liquide descendit jusque dans la veine d'Elena. Tout se passait comme prévu.**_

* * *

_**Morgue !**_

**Pearl travaillait sans relâche. Elle avait examiné et réexaminé le dossier d'autopsie qu'elle avait elle-même fait sur Lexi… Les résultats des analyses concernant le sang retrouvé sur la moquette de la chambre d'Elena n'allait pas tarder à lui être communiqué. Etouffant un bâillement, elle se dirigea vers le faxe, qui venait de sonner, annonçant l'arrivée de document. C'était le numéro du laboratoire avec qui elle travaillait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir des informations aussi importantes que celles qu'elle attendait. Elle regroupa les quelques feuilles qui venaient d'arriver… Y compris des notes adressées à son attention par le laborantin qui avait effectué les analyses. L'ADN correspondait avec celui retrouvé sous les ongles de Lexi… Ce n'était pas Kol. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle communique ses informations à Stefan Salvatore… Elle l'appela sur le champ.**

_**Vingt minutes plus tard !**_

**Stefan entra dans le bureau de Pearl, accompagné de Matt ainsi que de Mikael, son beau-père.**

« Pearl, tu as du nouveau ? » s'enquit de demander Mikael.

« Kol est innocent, pas que j'en ai douté mais au moins on en a la preuve. Le sang appartient à la même personne qui a tué Lexi. » répondit Pearl en lui tendant les notes. « Les résultats démontrent cependant que le sang est malade, il y en avait trop peu pour déterminer la cause, et la comparaison a abouti sur une correspondance. »

**Elle était mal à l'aise, ce que Stefan remarqua.**

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Stefan.

« Voici à qui correspond l'ADN ! » répondit Pearl en lui donnant une feuille de papier.

**Stefan la prit et il se figea sur l'instant. Non, ce n'était pas possible…**

* * *

_**Il venait de quitter l'hôpital dix minutes plus tôt sans le moindre souci. Elena dormait. Le sédatif était assez puissant pour la maintenir endormi… Son plan s'était déroulé comme prévu. Il avait eu du flair en garant sa voiture près de la sortie de secours à l'arrière du bâtiment… Cet hôpital était une vraie passoire. Ça avait été tellement facile d'en sortir en portant Elena sur son épaule. Il dépassa le pont Wickery et bifurqua à droite sur un sentier de terre qui le mena droit dans la forêt. Il dépassa ensuite la maison qui l'avait vu grandir.**_

* * *

**Esther, après voir assisté son fils Elijah sur une appendicectomie dont le patient était un petit garçon de sept ans, monta au deuxième étage afin de voir comment se portait sa belle-fille. A peine fut-elle sortit de l'ascenseur :**

_« NON ! »_

**L'infirmière en chef de l'hôpital courut en direction de la voix, qui provenait de la chambre d'Elena. Miranda s'y trouvait… Le lit était vide.**

« Où est Elena ? » demanda Esther.

« Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas dans la salle de bain… » répondit Miranda, qui tremblait de tout son corps.

**Esther s'approcha du lit. Le cathéter qui avait été posé sur Elena à son arrivé pendait, touchant presque le sol. Une seringue ainsi qu'un flacon étaient posés sur la table de nuit près du lit. Esther prit le flacon dans une main et lu le contenu… De l'hydrate de chloral. Un puissant sédatif qui pouvait endormir quelqu'un en quelques secondes.**

« Merde… » jura-t-elle. « Viens Miranda, il faut prévenir Stefan. »

**Pendant ce temps à la morgue, Stefan n'en revenait toujours pas.**

« Tu en es sûr Pearl ? » demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

« Il n'y a aucun doute. » répondit-elle. « Je suis navré Stefan. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il a toujours été obsédé par Elena. » soupira Stefan.

**Mikael s'empara des résultats.**

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda le médecin.

« Mon travail. » répondit Stefan.

**La porte de la morgue s'ouvrit sur Esther.**

« Elena n'est plus dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un est entré et lui a injecté un sédatif avant de l'enlever. » exposa-t-elle en montrant le flacon.

« Au boulot Matt ! » ordonna Stefan.

**Les deux policiers quittèrent la morgue, mais Stefan s'empara en route de la feuille d'analyse qui accusé nul autre que son frère aîné, DAMON ! Mikael sur les talons, Stefan demanda, alors qu'ils remontaient aux urgences :**

« Vous avez des caméras de surveillances ? »

« Oui ! » répondit le médecin.

« Bien, faites les visionner et appelez-moi si vous avez le moindre indice. » répliqua Stefan. « Matt, va au poste, appelle Katherine et envoie-lui le fax qui prouve que Kol est innocent, qu'elle le fasse libérer. Je me charge de mon frère. »

« Stefan attends, laisse-moi venir. Comment je suis censé faire mes preuves si tu me laisses en plan comme ça ? » répliqua Matt. « Elena est ma meilleure amie, laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Mikael ! » appela Stefan.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Envoyez le fax à Katherine, Elijah doit savoir où elle est, demandez-lui de vous aider. » dit Stefan avant de regarder Matt. « Allez, en route le bleu. »

« Génial ! » fit Matt.

**Alors que les deux hommes quittèrent l'hôpital direction le parking, Mikael se rendit au bureau de son fils, qui devait s'y trouver après l'opération qu'il avait exécuté un peu plus tôt.**

**Stefan et Matt montèrent dans la voiture de service de Stefan… Ce dernier mit le contact… Matt alluma le gyrophare et la voiture de patrouille s'élança en trombe dans les rues de la ville.**

« Comment j'ai pu être aussi naïf ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. » marmonna Stefan.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu sais ? » le rassura Matt.

« Il est obsédé par Elena depuis le premier jour où il l'a vu. Ça le rendait fou de la voir être aussi heureuse avec Kol. Quand il est partie sur Richmond je pensais qu'il avait tourné la page… » dit Stefan.

« Tu lui demanderas quand on l'aura arrêté. » dit Matt.

« Ouais ! » soupira Stefan.

**De son côté, Mikael entra sans frapper dans le bureau de son fils.**

« Appelle Katherine et faxe-lui ça. Ça innocentera Kol ! » dit Mikael en lui donnant un morceau de papier.

**Elijah regarda le papier…**

« Le frère de Stefan ? » s'étonna Elijah.

« Oui, dépêche-toi. Et… il vient d'enlever Elena. » lui apprit Mikael.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Elijah.

« Occupe-toi d'envoyer ce faxe à Katherine, je me charge de voir ce qu'on foutu les gars de la sécurité. » dit Mikael.

**Elijah prit aussitôt son portable et composa le numéro de Katherine.**

**D'un pas pressé, Mikael traversa les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre le poste de surveillance qu'il avait fait placer. Il y avait des caméras dans les escaliers de secours et deux dans chaque étage… En entrant dans la salle, il trouva les deux techniciens de services en train de parler.**

« Oh, est-ce que je vous paye pour parler ? » s'écria Mikael. « Vidéo de l'escalier de secours du deuxième étage puis celles qui suivent sur la dernière heure, on se grouille… »

**Les deux employés ne mirent pas longtemps à se mettre au travail. Ils détestaient mettre leur patron en colère. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient déguster…**

« Stop ! » dit Mikael.

**L'un des employés mit la vidéo sur STOP… Mikael repéra sur l'écran numéro trois la silhouette reconnaissable du frère aîné de Stefan, mais il reconnu plus particulièrement sa belle-fille, que le jeune homme portait dans les bras…**

_**Richmond !**_

**Les deux avocates tournaient en rond. Lexi ne faisait nulle mention du nom de la personne qu'elle rencontrait. Elles avaient bien trouvés la preuve que Kol n'avait pas couché avec elle ce fameux soir. Il avait bien été drogué et Lexi, avec l'aide de son complice qu'elle ne nommait pas, l'avait ramené chez elle, l'avait déshabillé et l'avait mise dans son lit, sans pour autant faire autre chose que dormir.**

« Comment se fait-il qu'il ne se souvient pas d'avoir été transporté ailleurs ? » demanda soudainement Rose.

« Je crois qu'il s'en veut tellement de s'être disputé avec Elena juste avant, qu'il se sent coupable et que les souvenirs ne remontent pas dans son subconscient. Ce n'est que mon avis. » dit Katherine.

« C'est tout de même étrange. » dit Rose. « Lexi n'a rien gagné dans cette histoire, hormis de l'argent. »

« Je commence à me sentir impuissante dans cette affaire. » soupira Katherine.

**Son téléphone sonna, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le nom d'Elijah. Elle décrocha :**

« Allô ? »

_« T'es avec l'avocate des Branson ? Elle a un faxe ? »_

« Euh, oui. Pourquoi t'es si pressé ? »

_« Donne-moi le numéro ! »_

**Bien que curieuse, Katherine demanda le numéro de faxe à sa collègue… Il se passa quelques minutes entre la communication du numéro du faxe et l'arrivée de ce fameux faxe. **

_« Kathy, euh faut que tu saches… Elena vient d'être enlevée. »_

« Tu peux répéter ? »

**Rose lui tendit le faxe.**

« Les analystes sont formels ? » demanda Katherine.

_« Absolument. Stefan est à sa recherche. »_

« Bien, je vais tirer le Juge de son lit et je fais sortir Kol. »

**Elle raccrocha.**

« Qu'en pensez-vous Rose ? » demanda Katherine.

« Les analyses parlent d'elles-mêmes, et il est évident que la personne qui a tué Mademoiselle Branson est aussi celle qui a agressé votre cousine. » répondit Rose.

« Allons réveiller le Juge Martin ! » dit Katherine.

**Contre toute attente, le Juge Jonas Martin était à son bureau, au tribunal. Il accepta de recevoir les deux avocates et fut à la fois surpris et ravi d'apprendre qu'elles travaillaient ensemble sur l'affaire du meurtre de Lexi. Il écouta attentivement les conclusions des deux jeunes femmes, puis, prit la feuille de papier que lui tendait Katherine. Il se renfrogna lorsqu'il apprit l'enlèvement de la jeune Gilbert.**

« Très bien, les preuves sont irréfutables, je ne les conteste pas au contraire. Maître Sutton il va vous falloir vous armer de courage pour annoncer la nouvelle aux Branson. Quant à vous Maître Pierce, je vais téléphoner au pénitencier de ce pas pour faire libérer votre client. Plus aucune charge ne sera retenue contre lui et toute cette affaire ne sera pas faite mention dans son dossier. » expliqua le Juge.

« Merci Votre Honneur ! » dit Katherine.

**Katherine dû quand même attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de partir pour le pénitencier, un document officiel concernant la libération de Kol en main. Avant de monter dans la voiture d'Elijah – que ce dernier lui avait prêté pour ses déplacements – Katherine se retourna vers Rose :**

« Merci, de votre coopération et de votre considération envers mon client. Dites aux Branson que le véritable meurtrier sera puni avec sévérité et comme il le mérite. »

« Je ne doute pas de vous Maître. » dit Rose en lui tendant la main. « Et tout le plaisir était pour moi. Votre réputation a bien lieu d'être. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Katherine ! » dit cette dernière en lui serrant la main.

_**Pénitencier de Richmond !**_

**Tous les détenus dormaient. Minuit approchait quand le gardien, Larry, arriva devant la cellule de Kol et d'Alaric.**

« Mikaelson, debout et remballe tes affaires ! » ordonna le gardien d'une voix forte.

**Kol, qui dormait profondément, se réveilla en faisant part de son mécontentement. Alaric se réveilla aussi…**

« Bon sang Larry, t'es dingue il est quelle heure ? » maugréa Alaric.

« L'heure pour Kol de rassembler ses affaires. Ton avocate t'attend, t'es libre. » répondit Larry.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Kol en se redressant d'un bond sur son lit.

« T'es blanc comme neige mon pote. » s'amusa Larry. « Allez, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour emballer tes affaires et te tirer de là ? »

**Kol ne se le fit pas dire une nouvelle fois. Il récolta toutes ses photos, ses bouquins, le tout rangé dans le sac à dos qui avait été apporté par ses parents quelques jours plus tôt. Mettant ses baskets, il passa le sac à dos sur l'épaule et, avant de prendre le carton qui contenait d'autres affaires à lui, Kol se tourna vers Alaric :**

« Euh, je te l'ai pas dis plus tôt mais, j'ai demandé à mon avocate de te pencher sur ton dossier, vu l'incompétence de ton avocat. Connaissant Katherine tu seras sorti à la fin du mois. »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça tu sais ? » dit Alaric en allant à la rencontre de son ami.

« N'en parlons plus, je sais que Katherine découvrira la vérité. » dit Kol. « Viens à Mystic Falls dès que tu seras libéré ! »

« Sans faute. » sourit Alaric.

**Les deux amis se serrèrent la main, puis, Kol sortit de sa cellule – ou plutôt de son ancienne cellule – et suivit Larry après que celui-ci eut refermé la cellule à leur sortie. Kol retrouva Katherine dans le hall de la prison. Il se changea dans une pièce, récupérant ainsi son jean ainsi que son débardeur, sa chemise et ses baskets qu'il avait laissé à son arrivé au pénitencier. Les formalités de sortie signées, Kol suivit Katherine hors du bâtiment. Le jeune homme respira une bouffée d'air frais, faisant sourire Katherine. Déposant ses affaires dans la voiture de son frère Elijah, Kol s'apprêtait à monter dans le véhicule mais il remarqua que sa belle-sœur avait le visage rembrunit.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

…

**Au milieu des bois, dans ce qui ressemblait à une maison de campagne, plutôt à une maison abandonnée, Elena se réveilla, la tête lourde et résonnante, comme si on était en train de jouer du tambour tout à côté d'elle. Elle était allongée dans un lit… mais elle n'était pas à l'hôpital. Les bruits qui l'entouraient été différent. Elle entendait le bruit des grillons, signe qu'elle était dans les bois. Elle avait la gorge sèche, un mal de crâne énorme, et son abdomen lui faisait mal. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cet endroit.**

_« Enfin La Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille. » chantonna une voix._

**Elena se figea. Cette voix. Elle l'avait entendu… **_**Tu vas la fermer oui ?**_ **Elle fit un retour en arrière jusqu'à son agression. C'était lui… Sa vue s'adapta à l'obscurité de la pièce… Une obscurité qui fut éclairée soudainement par une lampe au fond de la pièce. Elena regarda dans cette direction, et vit une silhouette assise sur un fauteuil. La lumière de la lampe éclairée le corps de l'individu, qui portait un jean et un sweat à capuche… Une capuche qui masquait son visage. Elena était certaine de connaître cette voix, de l'avoir déjà entendu outre que le soir de son agression. Se redressant un peu plus en s'aidant de ses mains – ses cheveux tombant en cascade ses épaules – Elena demanda :**

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

_**Il souriait. Il jubilait même. Là où ils étaient, elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Elle voulait savoir qui il était. Elle ne serait pas déçue… Il ôta la capuche de son sweat, révélant ainsi son visage.**_

« Damon… » souffla Elena.

**Le choc se lisait sur son visage. Comment ? Damon Salvatore, le frère aîné de Stefan ? C'était lui son agresseur, son kidnappeur ?**

« Non, pas toi… » souffla-t-elle de nouveau en secouant la tête.

« Et si, _moi _! » dit Damon, un sourire en coin.

**Il était bien différent du Damon dont elle avait le souvenir. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était il y a un peu plus d'un an… Il était venu assister au mariage de son frère et de Rebekah… Il avait tenté de la draguer loin des yeux et des oreilles des invités, mais elle avait été bien claire en disant qu'elle aimait Kol… A cette époque, il avait les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur la nuque. Aujourd'hui, il avait les cheveux plus courts, mais ce qui frappa Elena, c'étaient les cernes sous les yeux du jeune homme. Ses prunelles originellement bleues étaient ternies et ne dégageaient plus l'éclat qu'elle lui avait toujours connu.**

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Damon ? » voulut savoir Elena. « Je devrais être à l'hôpital. »

« Tu n'y serais pas si tu n'avais pas résisté l'autre soir. » répondit simplement Damon.

« Tu as essayé de me violer… » répliqua-t-elle. « Tu es rentrée chez moi par effraction et tu m'as agressé. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser faire ? »

**Damon se contenta de regarder Elena d'un air qui voulait dire **_**Bah si…**_

« Pourquoi t'as tué Lexi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Simple malheur de circonstance. Elle voulait me dénoncer. » répondit-il.

« Te dénoncer ? Te dénoncer pour quoi ? » dit Elena. « Attends, elle bossait avec toi ? Non… C'était un coup monté alors… Katherine avait raison, vous cherchiez à nous séparer. »

« Malheureusement ça n'a pas marché comme prévu. Dis-moi comment tu pardonnes à un type qui se réveille dans le lit d'une autre fille ? » demanda Damon.

« Il a fait une erreur, et il n'était pas dans son état normal. Je l'aime et je… » répondit Elena avant de s'interrompre.

**Tout lui revint en mémoire. Le GHB dans le corps de Kol… Ça plus l'alcool et la perte de mémoire…**

« Il n'a pas couché avec Lexi, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un coup monté pour nous séparer. » comprit-elle.

« Tu comprends vite. » s'amusa-t-il.

« Laisse-moi partir Damon, s'il te plaît. » le supplia-t-elle.

« Tu me supplies ? Hum c'est bon d'entendre ça. » s'égaya-t-il.

« Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi Damon, tout ceci n'a aucun sens. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? » demanda-t-elle, fatiguée.

« C'est toi que je veux. » répondit-il en se levant de son siège.

« Mais je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et je ne le serai jamais. C'est Kol que j'aime. » renchérit-elle.

« Là où il est tu l'oublieras vite. » dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

…

« Eteins le gyrophare. » dit Stefan.

**Matt s'exécuta. Stefan dépassa le pont Wickery puis prit à droite. Il dépassa la pension, sa maison, où il vivait avec Rebekah. Etonné, Matt demanda :**

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu crois que Damon a emmené Elena par-là ? »

« Quand on était petit, notre oncle Zach nous a fait découvrir une maison dans les bois. On l'a retapé entièrement et on en a fait une maison pour les jours où on allait dans les bois. » répondit Stefan. « C'est assez isolé pour garder quelqu'un. Je suis sûr qu'il est là-bas. »

« Il ne va pas se douter que tu puisses le retrouver ? » demanda Matt.

« Il ne sait pas qu'on sait que c'est lui. » répondit Stefan.

**Stefan gara la voiture à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait la dites maison. Les deux hommes descendirent du véhicule. **

« Le lac n'est pas loin. » constata Matt.

« Non… » acquiesça Stefan avant de redevenir sérieux. « Ecoute, si mon frère s'enfuit avec Elena, je pourrais le prendre à revers car j'ai l'avantage du terrain. Tu resteras en arrière et tu interviendras s'il le faut, compris ? »

« Compris ! » acquiesça Matt.

« Appelle l'hôpital et donne-leur notre position grâce au GPS de mon portable. Fais venir une ambulance, Elena est encore trop affaiblit. » dit Stefan en lui donnant son appareil.

**...**

_**Là où il est tu l'oublieras vite… **_**Elena ne pourrait jamais l'oublier…**

« Je ne l'oublierais pas, et encore moins pour toi. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Arrête de vouloir lutter, Elena. » dit Damon.

« Et toi arrête de vouloir quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de toi. » cracha-t-elle. « J'aime Kol, je vais me marier avec lui. »

« A ta place je ne parierais pas là-dessus, personne ne sait où t'es. » claqua-t-il.

« Parce que tu crois qu'à l'heure qu'il est ils n'ont pas trouvés à qui appartenait le sang qui a été retrouvé chez moi ? Tu crois qu'ils ne vont remarquer mon absence de l'hôpital ? Ton frère mène l'enquête Damon, il saura où te trouver. » dit Elena.

« Qui te dit qu'on va rester là ? » dit Damon en se penchant vers elle. « Allez debout, tu t'es assez reposé. »

**Il lui agrippa le bras et la fit sortir du lit. Encore trop faible, Elena n'eut d'autres choix que de se laisser faire… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand, au moment de quitter la maison, Damon glissa un poignard dans la poche de son jean.**

« Laisse-moi partir. » quémanda-t-elle.

« La ferme et avance. » gronda-t-il en la tirant à l'entrée.

_« DAMON JE SAIS QUE T'ES LA ! »_

« Oh, on dirait que t'avais raison. » sourit Damon. « Le p'tit frère vient jouer au super-héros ! »

_« DAMON, JE LE REPETERAIS PAS, SORS DE LA ! »_

« STEFAN AU SECOURS ! » hurla Elena.

« Ta gueule ! » claqua Damon.

« STEFAN ! »

**Excédé, il fit passer Elena devant lui et lui obstrua la bouche de la main. De son autre main, il sortit le poignard et le plaça sous la gorge de son otage, qui cessa de bouger.**

« Tu bouges, t'es morte, c'est clair ? » siffla-t-il.

**Elena fit un rapide signe de tête pour dire **_**oui**_**, trop effrayée à l'idée de mourir. Décidément, elle n'allait jamais pouvoir revoir Kol… Pourvu que Stefan n'hésite pas et lui tire dessus à ce salaud qui avait tenté de la violer… C'est tout ce qu'il méritait après tout. Il avait tué Lexi, et Kol avait été accusé à sa place… Il avait voulut la violer, et elle avait perdue son bébé.**

« Ouvre la porte. » lui ordonna Damon.

**Elena s'exécuta. Tirant sur la poignée de la porte, elle pleurait silencieusement. Elle pouvait sentir la lame de l'instrument sur sa gorge.**

**Stefan attendit, l'arme pointée devant lui d'une main et une lampe torche dans l'autre. Le faisceau lumineux pointé en direction de la maison qui lui rappelait des souvenirs. Quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir, il s'avança d'un pas, puis de deux, de trois… Il se stoppa net lorsqu'Elena apparut… suivit de son frère. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet homme qui était autrefois son frère. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Les cheveux plus courts et cette expression sur le visage. Non, il n'avait rien à voir avec le Damon qu'il avait connu. **

« Salut p'tit frère. » dit Damon.

« Relâche-là ! » ordonna Stefan.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tirer dessus ? » demanda Damon.

« Ne vas pas croire que j'hésiterais. » le prévint Stefan.

« Si tu me tues, tu ne pourras jamais faire sortir Kol de taule. » répondit Damon.

« Parce que tu crois qu'on a besoin de toi vivant pour le faire sortir ? » demanda Stefan à son tour.

« Tu bluffes. » dit Damon.

« On a souvent joué au poker toi et moi, et tu sais très bien que je ne bluffe jamais. » lui rappela Stefan. « Laisse Elena s'en aller, elle a besoin de soin. »

« Je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas la laisser partir. » répliqua Damon.

« Ecoute-moi bien Damon, tu as causé assez de mal comme ça. Tu as tué Lexi, tu es entré chez Elena par effraction puis tu l'as agressé. » lui rappela Stefan.

« C'était le seul moyen. » finit par dire Damon.

« Le seul moyen de quoi, hein ? De l'avoir ? De te l'enlever de la tête ? » demanda Stefan. « Il y avait d'autres filles… »

« Je ne veux pas les autres filles. » claqua Damon.

« Damon s'il te plaît… » dit Stefan.

**Il arrêta de parler… Matt avait fait le tour de la maison sans se faire entendre. Décidément, ce gars était né pour être flic.**

« Elena a assez souffert. » reprit Stefan, qui n'avait quitté son frère des yeux qu'un quart de seconde. « Elle a perdue le bébé qu'elle portait par ta faute. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle est restée à l'hôpital toute une journée ? »

« Je m'en fiche. » dit Damon.

« Tu n'as rien à voir avec mon frère. » trancha Stefan. « Maintenant lâche-la ! »

« Oblige-moi ! » le défia Damon.

**Quand Stefan vit que Damon perdait la teneur de son couteau, il bougea le faisceau lumineux vers la jambe de son frère, faisant un signe à Matt d'agir… Le jeune officier reçu le message cinq sur cinq… Avant, ils entendirent les sirènes d'une ambulance, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Damon sur ses gardes mais pas suffisamment rapide… Matt visa et tira… **

**Elena se retrouva à terre, sur le ventre, une douleur énorme au bras… mais rien à la gorge. Damon se tenait à genoux, mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu et se redressa sur une jambe, le poignard relevé pour se jeter sur Elena mais il fut à nouveau stopper par un coup de feu. C'était Stefan qui venait de tirer dans l'épaule de son frère aîné… **

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls !**_

**L'ambulance arriva… Les portes s'ouvrirent et Elijah prit aussitôt en charge son nouveau patient. Damon fut conduit au bloc opératoire.**

« On devrait le laisser crever. » marmonna Anna, qui passa des gants en latex. « C'est tout ce qu'il mérite. »

« Oui mais on n'a pas le droit. » rétorqua Elijah. « Fais-lui une prise de sang, je veux savoir pourquoi il a saigné en agressant Elena et lorsqu'il a tué Lexi. »

« Vous pensez à un problème de santé ? » demanda Anna.

« Je n'exclu pas l'hypothèque. » répondit-il.

**Une fois prêt à opérer, l'équipe médicale menée par Elijah se mit au travail de sauver la vie de Damon Salvatore. Anna fit son prélèvement sanguin et le confia à une infirmière…**

**Elena, quant à elle, fut prise en charge par sa belle-mère. L'infirmière était soulagée que sa belle-fille soit saine et sauve. Son beau-fils avait fait un travail remarquable.**

« Kol va pouvoir être libéré. » murmura Elena.

« Hum, tu disais ? » demanda Esther, qui venait de finir de lui bander le bras.

« Kol, il va sortir de prison. » répéta Elena.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Katherine a fait dès qu'on a eu les résultats de l'analyse ? » s'amusa Esther. « Kol est libre depuis plus d'une heure. Il ne devrait plus tarder. »

_« ELENA ! » _

**Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était lui.**

« Kol ! » souffla-t-elle.

**La porte du cabinet de consultation où belle-mère et belle-fille se trouvaient, s'ouvrit à la volée…**

« Elena… » souffla Kol.

**C'est à peine s'il remarquait à la présence de sa mère, qui dû se manifester d'un raclement de gorge. Il rompit le contact visuel d'avec Elena pour regarder sa mère. Il la serra dans ses bras… L'étreinte prit fin, et Esther remarqua un bleu énorme sur la mâchoire de son fils. **

« Ton frère t'examinera plus tard. » décida-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

**La porte close, Kol réduisit la distance entre lui et sa fiancée, mais il s'arrêta net en apercevant le bandage à son bras.**

« Hey… » fit-elle en portant une main à la joue du jeune homme, attirant son attention sur elle. « Je vais bien. »

« Je sais pour le bébé… » dit-il. « Je suis tellement désolé Elena, j'aurais dû être là. »

« S'il te plaît ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Il l'embrassa aussitôt. Ils se sentirent revivre, le cauchemar était derrière eux…**

**Elijah ne sortit du bloc opératoire qu'à cinq heures du matin. Damon avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il avait failli le perdre. Mais étant le chirurgien qu'il était, Elijah avait réussi à le maintenir en vie. Une fois l'opération terminée, Elijah avait tenu à faire des clichés au scanner du patient. Intrigué par les résultats, il demanda à Anna de lui apporter la fiole contenant le sang qu'elle avait prélevé avant l'opération. A l'aide d'une pipette, il mit une goutte de sang sur une lamelle en verre et l'observa au microscope…**

_**Salle d'attente !**_

**Caroline était arrivée à l'hôpital accompagnée de sa fille Lila, et d'Henrik. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il était cinq heures trente du matin et tous étaient fatigués par les évènements, mais ils étaient soulagés que cette folie soit terminée. Kol était sortit de prison, et Elena était hors de danger. Elijah finit par apparaître, suivit d'Anna. Le médecin jeta un œil à Katherine, qui lui sourit.**

« L'opération s'est bien passé, il va vivre mais, pas très longtemps. » leur apprit-il.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Stefan.

« Tu savais que ton frère avait une leucémie ? » voulut savoir Elijah en tendant des clichés du scanner à son père.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Stefan. « Je… je n'en savais rien. »

« Vu l'état de ses os, il en a pour trois mois, quatre au maximum. » informa Mikael, qui observait les clichés.

« Il faut que je lui parle. » dit Stefan.

« Dès qu'il se réveillera je t'appellerais. » dit Elijah. « Où sont Kol et Elena ? »

« Oh, ils sont trop occupés à faire tourner sept fois leur langue dans la bouche de l'autre. » dit Rebekah.

« Bekah ! » la réprimanda sa mère. « Devant Lila non mais franchement. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda la petite fille.

« Rien, t'es trop jeune. » répliqua son père.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

**Elena et Kol arrivèrent… Le jeune homme soutenait Elena afin qu'elle ne s'effondre pas.**

« TONTON ! » s'écria Lila, qui courut sur son oncle.

**Elle s'accrocha à lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Au même moment, Katherine reçue un appel sur son téléphone qu'elle prit sans tarder, s'éloignant des siens le temps de l'appel.**

« Tu devrais être allongée, Elena. » lui dit Mikael.

« Je peux rentrer ? Je veux bien me reposer mais à condition que ce soit chez moi, ou chez vous. » voulut Elena.

« Je vais préparer une décharge. » dit Esther.

« Une petite minute… » dit Katherine en revenant. « Je viens d'avoir Monsieur le Maire, qui a longuement discuté avec le Juge Martin. Je lui ai fais part de la situation, et il pense que l'emprisonnement de Damon n'est pas dispensable puisqu'il n'y restera pas… »

« Comment ça ? » s'écria Kol.

« Laisse-moi finir. » dit Katherine. « Damon en étant à un stade trop avancé de sa maladie pour pouvoir aller en prison, il restera à l'hôpital vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et ce sous la surveillance constante de la police jusqu'à ce qu'il… jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt quoi. Pardon d'être aussi crue Stefan. »

**Stefan soupira, mais il ne pouvait que reconnaître que Katherine disait vrai. Son épouse se blottit contre lui pour le consoler.**

« Ensuite, Matt, tu as fais un excellent travail pour tes premiers pas dans la police, et si Stefan accepte, tu resteras son équipier. » poursuivit Katherine. « Qu'en pensez-vous, Lieutenant Salvatore ? »

« Tu peux répéter ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Félicitations Lieutenant, vous venez d'avoir une promotion. » sourit Katherine.

**Le nouveau Lieutenant fut félicité de tous, et il reçut un baiser fulgurant de la part de sa femme.**

_**Il ouvrit les yeux. Tout était blanc autour de lui. Le paradis ? Non, pas avec tous les crimes qu'il avait commis… Des bips incessants lui parvinrent… Il comprit que le blanc qu'il voyait, ce flou devant ses yeux n'étaient autre que le plafond d'un hôpital. Puis il se souvint, il s'était fait tirer dessus, à deux reprises. Pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ? Il s'était pourtant fait à l'idée de mourir dans les mois à venir…**_

_« Damon ? »_

_**Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Tout était plus clair à ses yeux. On lui avait sauvé la vie malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire.**_

« Je suis vivant ?! »

**Question ou affirmation, il ne su quel sens il venait de donner à sa phrase.**

« Et oui ! » affirma une voix qu'il connaissait.

« Stefan ? » demanda-t-il.

**Damon tourna la tête sur sa droite, et il vit son petit frère, assis sur une chaise, toujours vêtu de son uniforme.**

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Damon.

« Il nous fallait ton témoignage, et si j'aurais voulu te tuer je t'aurais pas raté ! » répondit Stefan.

« Tu m'as tiré dessus, deux fois… » dit Damon.

« Non, la première balle que tu t'es reçu, tu la dois à Matt ! » lui dit Stefan.

« Matt ? Le p'tit Donovan ? Il est devenu flic ? » s'étonna Damon.

« C'est mon nouvel équipier. » acquiesça Stefan, avant de sortir un magnétophone.

**Damon observa le petit appareil et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur… sûrement à cause de la morphine… Stefan posa l'appareil sur la table de chevet et appuya sur **_**ON **_**!**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » dit Damon.

« Pourquoi Damon ? Pourquoi t'as tué Lexi ? » demanda Stefan.

« Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Elle voulait arrêter d'essayer de séparer Kol et Elena. J'ai paniqué et on s'est battu. Ça s'est passé très vite. » répondit Damon.

« Pour Elena ? » voulut savoir Stefan. « Je sais que tu l'aimais… »

« Je l'aime toujours… » dit Damon.

« C'était une raison pour l'agresser ? » éclata Stefan. « Bon sang Damon, tu as essayé de la violer, par ta faute elle a perdue son bébé. »

« Je n'ai pas d'excuse, alors laisse tomber si tu veux comprendre pourquoi j'ai fais ça. » dit Damon.

« C'est à cause de ta leucémie ? » répliqua Stefan.

« Entre autre ! » dit Damon.

« Entre autre quoi ? Dis-moi que je puisse comprendre comment mon grand frère en est venu à devenir un type que je ne reconnais plus ? » s'emporta Stefan.

« C'est évident… Tu as tout ce que tu voulais. Tu as une belle petite femme qui t'aime, un boulot qui te convient, une vie parfaite… » expliqua Damon.

« Tu as fais tout ça par jalousie, ou parce que tu savais que tu étais condamné ? » demanda Stefan.

« Un peu des deux. » s'étrangla Damon. « Je te demande pas de me pardonner, je le mérite pas, je veux seulement crever et ne plus avoir mal. »

**Stefan se prit la tête entre les mains, puis, il appuya sur le bouton **_**OFF **_**du magnétophone. Le reste de la conversation resterait privé… Les dernières paroles de frère à frère…**

« Je ne vais pas te dire que ce que tu as fais m'importe pas, au contraire, mais tu es mon frère, Damon, et ne va pas croire un seul instant que ta mort ne va pas me toucher. Tu es ma seule famille et je vais te perdre. » dit Stefan.

« Tu as Rebekah et tu vas faire pleins de bébés avec elle, alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi sur la famille. » dit Damon. « Allez, va retrouver ta femme et laisse-moi. Je suppose que je vais aller en prison ? »

« Non, tu vas rester à l'hôpital sous surveillance jusqu'à ce que… »

**Mais Stefan ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Damon s'en chargea à sa place :**

« Jusqu'à ce que je crève ! »

**D'un geste brusque, Stefan s'empara du magnétophone et sortit de la chambre. Un policier en uniforme était posté devant… Stefan, qui luttait pour ne pas pleurer, tourna dans un couloir et alla se réfugier dans les toilettes pour hommes. Il profita d'être seul afin de pleurer…**

**Kol et Elena furent déposés au Manoir des parents de Kol par Klaus… Aussitôt, les jeunes amants montèrent dans la chambre de Kol. Ils se prélassèrent dans un bain bien chaud avant de se mettre au lit. Ils s'endormirent dès que leur tête eut touché les coussins. Ils ne se réveillèrent que bien des heures plus tard. Elena souriait en sentant les bras protecteur de Kol autour d'elle. Ses derniers jours avaient été plus qu'un supplice, séparé de l'autre.**

_« Bonjour mon ange ! » fit la voix de Kol._

**Elena esquissa un sourire avant de se retourner lentement. Son ventre lui faisait mal, mais la douleur était supportable. Elle se moqua même de l'élancement au niveau de son bras droit.**

« Bonjour. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mieux depuis que je suis dans tes bras. » répondit-elle.

**Elle porta une main sur sa joue. Le bleu qu'il avait été devenu violacé.**

« Petite bagarre avec un autre détenu. » lui apprit Kol.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Il m'a provoqué après m'avoir prit la photo de nous deux que je gardais dans mon pantalon. J'ai refusé de me battre, il m'a eu par surprise mais cette fois je ne me suis pas laissé faire. » expliqua-t-il.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu n'aies pas eu de problèmes. » chuchota-t-elle. « Tout va redevenir comme avant. »

« On se marie toujours dans une semaine ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Toujours ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je t'aime Kol Mikaelson ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Elena Gilbert. » susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Il se pencha pour capturer sa bouche. Ils partagèrent un baiser plein de tendresse… Un baiser qui se transforma et devint plus passionné, mais ils durent réfrénés leurs envies car Elena n'était pas du tout remise physiquement.**

* * *

_**Epilogue !**_

_**Six mois plus tard !**_

**Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis le drame qu'avait occasionné la mort de Lexi. Tout d'abord, les Branson s'étaient vus restitués le corps de leur fille pour la mise en terre. Les parents endeuillés avaient présentés leurs plus plates excuses envers Kol… Non seulement pour l'avoir fait accuser à tort mais aussi pour le comportement de leur fille envers lui. Le jeune homme s'était contenté d'accepter leurs excuses…**

**Le mariage avait été maintenu à la date fixe, et Kol et Elena s'étaient unis devant leur famille et leurs amis – Bonnie et Jeremy compris, qui étaient revenus respectivement d'une visite chez son père pour l'une, et d'une formation d'informaticien à Los Angeles pour l'autre… Avec un invité de dernière minute. Katherine avait réussi à faire innocenter Alaric Saltzman, grâce à un détective privé qu'elle connaissait très bien et qui avait retrouvé Isobel, l'épouse d'Alaric, dans un centre hospitalier à Chicago où elle se faisait soigner pour un cancer du sein. Le mariage célébré, Alaric félicita son ami puis lui apprit qu'il prenait l'avion pour aller retrouver sa femme et obtenir des explications… Ils se promirent de rester en contact…**

**Ce fut une autre cérémonie qui fut célébré le lendemain du mariage… Stefan reçut des mains du Maire Richard Lockwood sa nouvelle insigne de **_**Lieutenant**_**. Matt fut officiellement présenté comme étant le nouvel équipier de Stefan. A eux deux, ils avaient menés l'enquête sur la mort de Lexi d'une main de maître, et le Maire avait donc décidé de les récompenser pour leur bravoure.**

**Damon succomba bien plus rapidement à sa maladie. Seulement deux mois avant la date échéante, son cœur s'arrêta… Stefan était présent, et les médecins furent impuissants car Damon avait demandé à ne pas être réanimé en cas d'arrêt cardiaque.**

**Katherine de son côté, était reparti à New-York après le mariage d'Elena. En trois mois seulement, elle avait bouclé toutes ses affaires en cours. Après des arguments irréfutables – notamment sa grossesse - la jeune femme avait obtenue une mutation et travaillerait désormais au bureau du procureur de Richmond, avec comme partenaire avocate Rose Sutton, auprès de qui elle avait reconnue ses talents et qu'à deux, elles feraient une équipe d'**_**enfer**_**, selon les propres termes de Katherine. Elle sonna à la porte d'Elijah, toutes ses affaires autour d'elle, une semaine plus tard. Dire que le médecin fut surpris était… un doux euphémisme. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle concernant sa mutation…**

« Mais… » elle le coupa avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

« J'ai bouclé toutes mes affaires, et je vais travailler pour le bureau de Richmond, parce que ma vie est avec toi Elijah. Je t'aime et je veux qu'on se marie… Vite ! »

**La réaction d'Elijah fut immédiate. Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser… mais il dû y mettre fin quand il remarqua un changement chez sa fiancée… Son ventre était un peu plus arrondi…**

« Kathy, euh… Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? » questionna-t-il

« Et bien, quand on a recouché ensemble je ne prenais plus la pilule et tu n'as pas mis de préservatif… Je suis enceinte ! » lui apprit-elle.

**Il dû faire un effort pour se maîtriser et aida sa fiancée à rentrer toutes ses affaires dans l'appartement, avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Ils se marièrent le mois qui suivit… avec une Rebekah enceinte de six mois, qui attendait un petit garçon…**

_**Paris !**_

**Dans une chambre d'hôtel, Elena – qui était en lune de miel avec son mari – fixa l'objet devant elle. Selon sa belle-sœur, ce test était l'un des plus fiables qui existe… Un + bleu s'était affiché… Kol sortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour de la taille.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? » demanda Kol.

**Elena se contenta de lui tendre l'objet, qu'il prit et qu'il reconnu… C'était un test de grossesse qui affichait un + bleu.**

« Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Je suis enceinte ! » répondit-elle, souriante à son tour.

**Eclatant de rire, éclatant de joie, Kol laissa tomber le test de grossesse par terre et serra son épouse dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent…**

« On va enfin l'avoir… » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Et si on remettait la balade en bateau-mouche à plus tard ? » suggéra-t-elle alors qu'elle le délestait de sa serviette.

« Bonne idée ! » acquiesça-t-il.

* * *

**Comment avez-vous trouvé cet O.S ? Ai-je respecté toutes les conditions du défi ? J'espère que oui parce que vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il a été dur de l'écrire. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce nouvel écrit.**

**Aurélie !**


End file.
